The Legend of the Curse King
by Walter Lee
Summary: A powerful curse that can conquer the world had been sealed away in hopes of it to never see the light. Hiccup has now inherited the curse and he gets thrown into an adventure for answer on his destiny along with his bodyguard and other companions as they travel the world. Fun and love Hiccup x Jack frost Hijack/ Frostcup. Rapunzel X Flynn, Mavis X Jonny and many other characters!
1. The Legend of the Nark'sha

This is a tale of a legend that could change the world, a tale so famous that it has been forgotten for a long time.

Long ago... In the realm of Eria.. there is a legend of a power so strong it can conquer the realm of Eria itself. Some call it a curse some called it a blessing.

It is said that whoever holds the power will gain the strength of a 1000 dragons. A power so powerful that a mountain will sink it's presence just by being near it!

This power cannot be obtain but chosen by it. It is said to be born into the person soul. But once it has it's vessel the power is vulnerable to be taken by others. It will bring about corruption and fear for people will want it for themselves.

Some say to get that power, you will have to kill that person and eat the heart to gain the soul. For this power has been around since the beginning of time of corruption. For when corruption began the essence of Life has been around for many Millenia.

Now the lets hear the story of Nark'sha The Fallen. He was the eldest son of the King Niruk. For he among the Five Sibilings he wishes to rule the land of Galdur for himself. Then one day, the king was gravely ill and knew his time is of an end. So he call for his sons.

For everyone knows that when a king dies his eldest son will be heir to the throne. But what King Niruk did was different. H decided to split the land of Galdur among the 5 of them. Nark'sha grew furious and demanded for all of the land for himself, but the King denied his request. And so Nark'sha left the King's chamber mad and furious.

And that's when he stumble upon an old lady, dressed in a black cloak with long wrinkled fingers. They were so thin they can be compared to a twig. Her nails were long and yellowish, a long nose with a spot on it. But that was all Nark'sha can see for she had her hood covering her eyes. And there she told Nark'sha the tale of the power.

Nark'sha being greedy demanded to know where he can gain this power. The old lady revealed to him a vision in her crystal ball, and that's when Nark'sha knew she is an Oracle. The Oracle told Nark'sha that his youngest brother bares the power to that which he seeks.

Nark'sha didn't bother to think and asked for a solution to gain the power. The Oracle gave him one last tip and vanished. Bearing the tip in mind Nark'sha went to confront his youngest brother and killed him that night.

For how Nark'sha gain the power, even I do not know. Some say he ate the heart of his brother while some say he drank his soul, for the body was never found. Upon hearing what Nark'sha did, his brothers were enrage and went to war with him.

But their might can never compare to that of Nark'sha and his new found power. For he had turned into a monster that couldn't be stopped. On the verge of defeat, the three brothers stumbled upon The Oracle who share with them a piece of their fate.

Their lives will end in the next battle but the land will be safe from Nark'sha. The three of them heed for one more advice from the Oracle but she was gone. After a war meeting among the three brothers and their man, they have come to a conclusion. And that is to seal away Nark'sha in hopes that this power will never come to light again. But the price to pay was beyond what any normal human beings would want, it comes at the cost of their lives. But little do they know that sealing away the power wouldn't stop it, ever since all those who bore the power died and a 1000 years later a new vessel resurface. Never once were there two existing at the same time.

Before their final battle, the three brothers entrusted their lands to their children.

During the last confrontation, on the borders of their lands against Nark'sha. Nark'sha had turned himself in to a demon, and on the verge of death, the three brothers cut their arms and allow their blood to be absorb into the soil.

The gods must have heard their prayers and send down a ray of light on the demon. Turning him into The Tree of the Fallen sealing him away into the chain by the chain of the gods. A black tree that bares no leaves, a tree with branches so empty you can hear the sound of Nark'sha moaning soul. And whenever a soul should go corrupted over greed a tree will grow from the soil that divides the land. And from that day on, that power shall be known as The Dragon's Curse.

That tree now divides the land of Galdur into two. One side where there is no king to lead the people to prosperity, where the beings are corrupted and greedy. While on the other side lives many kingdom build by the children of the three brothers.

And so a 1000 years pass since Nark'sha have been name Nark'sha the Fallen, and the curse had been stop. Or so they though...

_**A note from Elinor : **Legends are lessons.. they ring with truth! _

_**Galdur = **Magic in Icelandic. _

_**Nark'sha = **_**a name I came up with feeling that it gives some vibes just by saying his name and the title :3 **

_**I took the legend from Brave and sort of made it in my own way to fit with the story, please do feel free to drop me ideas and reviews on your thought of the story through the summary and what you just read. Please be nice**_


	2. Hiccup the Curse King

In the Realm of Eria, located on the meridian of misery lies a land name Galdur. A land with a rich History of war and blood shed. But that's all in the past now. But the past has come to haunt the present. Especially for a certain boy.

A thousand years have past past since the sealing of Nark'sha. A thousand years itself is enough to make a legend disappear from the fabric called History. A single legend is but a single tread that has been woven to the bad end of the cloth, only to be torn and fall out of it's place eventually by the minds of people.

As the grains of sand fall through the endless hourglass time falls with it. And inside each grain of sand lies a thousand events in it, which will be added to History. As time continue to fall Galdur fell in to a massive bloodshed period over power, lots of blood were shed and many lives were lost. But slowly as time continue to fall by, there has been fewer and fewer cases of blood shed which had stain a big section of the white cloth of History. But none the less, the Pin-Wheel of fate continues to spin a new tread to be woven.

Galdur had been through a lot, it's land use to be divided into two and slowly into many, but slowly it formed into two again. The land that still have two sides, one where Greed and Corruption is like dust I the air, it's everywhere even if you can't see it. That land has earn it's name as the Dark land of Galdur. Where many creatures and the lowest of human kind exist and never do they cross the borders, as there still stood the Tree of the Fallen that separates the land, but over the years more trees have grown and soon it was rename the Forest of Corruption. Where all the trees bares no leaves or fruit or flower.

While on the other side lies many kingdom that were once enemy. There are many parts which makes up one kingdom but among all the kingdoms lies one that rise above all. A land that once fought for power among themselves now live in peace, despite many kings and queens, all of them bow loyally to the rule of the High King and High Queen of Galdur. In exchange the land now live in pure harmony where there isn't any more need for bloodshed.

Now lets name the Kingdoms out.

Firstly there is Arendelle, the great kingdom of Ice and trade with foreign lands. A great Kingdom to spend your holiday in, especially during summer. You know.. Big Summer Blow Out. Go and enjoy the fun and sun. Plus ice is pretty much the main attraction there. Not to mention the finest winter equipments are made here. You know what they say? Brace yourself Winter is Coming, and therefore it is never too early to prepare for winter.

Secondly there is Corona. A beautiful kingdom with a festive spirit. They pretty much celebrate for anything. Well if you are a party animal this is the right place for you to be in. Romantic sceneries is a common thing in that kingdom, also the best doctors of the land comes from Corona.

Next there is the Dunbrouch. A kingdom made up of clans and high landers. Well if you love to prove your might and show off your skills there is where you must go. Because the Finest Warrior comes from there, but no worries no one get killed during the trials.

Following up is the Kingdom of Transylvania. A kingdom ruled by Dracula and houses many of the undead species. A Peaceful kingdom that mean no harms to humans as they are ruled by Dracula and his gentle wife. Once a kingdom that vowed to stay away from contact with humans now they are allied with the other kingdoms to keep their people safe.

And lastly the kingdom of Berk. A land where Viking is their tradition and stubbornness is a big time issue. The people are big and beefy and Tough... most of the time. They too love to celebrate and their famous holiday is known throughout the land. People from all over the land would come for this festival known as Snoggletog. Their form of Holidays.

All these kingdoms use to be enemies against one another, but when invaders threaten their land from sea and the Dark Land. All these kingdoms come together as one and fend off the invaders, seeing how they can work peacefully they choose Berk to be the capital of the land of Galdur. And they have live in peace with one another for 200 over years, that is still going until today!

And over the years kings and queens will pass down their roles to their offspring. And whenever a Queen goes into labour, all the other kings and queen will pay them a visit. Some will stay to watch the Queen as a sign of friendship and loyalty.

Let's talk about the present now.

The first to bore a child for the new generation among the kingdom is Arendelle. A beautiful girl with cirtine blond hair named Elsa. Three years later, another girl was bore in Arendelle. A healthy young girl with tangerin orange hair, and they named her Anna.

At the same time Anna was born, in the kingdom of Corona the Queen gave birth to a princess with green eyes and long golden hair. A healthy princess that holds the pride of the Kingdom and they name her Rapunzel for her beautiful hair.

Two years followed by and now it was the Dunbrouch turn to have a first born. A princess with fiery red hair and elegant features from the king and queen. And she was come to be name as Merida.

Two year later, news of the High Queen was going to give birth, all the kingdoms travelled from across the land to Berk just to witness the First moment of the first born of the High Queen and High King. That day the heir was born also marks the day the world's fate will change.

It was February 29, in the middle of the night. King Fergus, King Isaac (King of Arendelle) and King Alex (King of Corona) stayed with the High King Stoick the Vast outside the King's chamber awaiting the news while High Queen Valka was inside screaming and shouting as the staff helped with the baby. While the Queens stayed with their children in another room comforting them to sleep.

'Mummy.. will the Queen be alright?' Elsa asked tugging on Queen Ellie's dress with her 5 years old sister Anna half asleep in her arms.

'Yes she will.. she will be happy to hear your concern for her my dear' Ellie replied while the other Queens chuckled.

'Valka is a strong woman my lassie.. she will be alright' Queen Elinor added while she rock 2 years old Merida to sleep.

'Yes.. You must believe that she will be alright.. that way your words will help her through her hard times' Queen Irene chuckled as she brush Rapunzel's hair.

The sound of a baby crying echoed throughout the castle and then the door swung open in a hurry catching all their attention.

'It's a boy!' cried the maid as she hurried off to tell the other staff. All the queens shared a look and make a dash for the King's chamber.

When they arrived the kings were waiting outside while Stoick was inside with his Wife. When they entered the Head Maid Toothiana came up to them and warned them to be silent. Guiding to the bed where High Queen Valka was resting with High King Stoick holding the young prince. Station at the side of the bed stood they are Head Maid Toothiana, Gardener Aster, Head of the Royal guards of Berk North, Royal advisor Sanderson and Royal blacksmith Gobber.

All the Queens gathered around their High Queen as they comfort her, while the kings were congratulating both of them for the first Prince is born.

'What are you going to name him?' Elsa asked Stoick and Valka, both of them shared a quick look as Valka return her gaze back to the curious princess.

'We are going to name him Hiccup' Valka smiled weakly and Stoick nodded as he cradled the crying prince in his arms.

'Do you want to see him?' Stoick asked, Elsa nodded as Anna and Rapunzel came to her side. Stoick kneel down slowly as the three princess crowded around to see the prince.

'Hello!' Anna greeted which seems to made the baby clam down. Eyes of forest green slowly open to see the three new figures. An arm reaching to grab something, trying to pull the figures closer.

'My name is Elsa and this is my sister Anna' Elsa introduced herself as she reached her hand out allowing the baby to curled his small hands around her fingers. Rapunzel lean her head forward to get a closer at the baby.

'And i'm Rapunzel' She smiled, releasing the finger the baby reached over and tugged at the strange bundle of soft strings.

'She likes your hair' Anna giggled at Rapunzel. Earning a smile and small laughter from the baby. Gently the baby released the bundle of hair and forest eyes were beginning to close as arms retracted themselves closer to the body.

'Alright it's time for bed' Elinor came over with a fast asleep Merida in her arms. None of the princesses complain as they themselves felt sleepy.

Once morning came, news spread like wildfire throughout Berk. Townsfolk and villagers were excited for the arrival of a prince, and soon the whole Castle was flooded with visitors each of them presented a gift for the High King and Queen.

A few guest were expected such as the brother of Stoick. Spitlout and his 1 year old son Snotlout. Why they weren't living in the castle would be the fact that both of them do not get along quite well, so they live in another part of Berk in their own castle. And the reason why they have different second name would be that they have same mum different dad. Which makes them half siblings. Stoick was always considered the lucky one as he was born with royal blood, also he is a year younger then Spitelout. So the king took Spitelout in as his adopted son with no problems but the throne still goes to Stoick in the end.

Another guest to come would be the expected lords of Transylvania. Count Dracula the 5th and Count Martha with their daughter Mavis who is currently 5 this year same age with Rapunzel and Anna. Why would they be arriving at this time of the day while the others came days before would be the fact that they are really busy at night since they are friendly vampires. And why Dracula is name the 5th would be the fact that they do not live as along as you think they do, everything will come and go eventually even the life of a vampire.

On that night, something unexpected happened. A dragon with four majestic wings flew to the kingdom under the cover of the mystic starry night and midnight rain, landing itself by the balcony of the king's chamber. It was the middle of the night so everyone including the guards were tired and asleep. Well if you think that no one is watching the castle mind you... in this world magic exist. So we have trained owls that does the watch and trust me they are quite capable on taking down a human bandit.

But apparently the owls ignored the dragon's presence sensing it brings no harm. The dragon invited itself in and made it's way to the Cradle where the young prince was sleeping. Both Stoick and Valka were sound asleep, they were so deep into their slumber that nothing can bother them. So deep into their sleep that Valka wasn't awoke by the snoring made by Stoick.

That dragon gently rocked the cradle as the young prince awoke to it, despite the menacing looks of the dragon Baby Hiccup wasn't at all afraid. One of it's claw gently moved closer towards the baby as he stretch out and took a hold on it's talon. A small laugh escaped from the baby but they weren't loud enough to awake the parents.

Curiosity took over as the dragon lean in closer on the prince, another hand stretch out and positioned in front of the dragon's nose. Short and small fingers wriggling to touch it as the dragon lean in allowing itself to be touch by the small and gentle being. Knowing it was time to go, the Dragon open it's mouth as leaves and stems fall around the young prince's cradle. Nudging the prince once again as it withdrew it's talon and retreated back to the balcony. Leaving the prince sound asleep again.

The next morning, the High Queen couldn't wake up as a fever has ill her gravely. Doctors had warned that the High Queen that she might not be able to withstand the physical condition needed of baring a child but the stubbornness of a Vikings is simply in their blood. Maids rushed in on to attend to the Queen as doctors came.

Stoick stayed by her side, leaving Hiccup to be taken care for by the Head Maid and Royal Gardener. People did raise questions for where did the leaves and stems come from, but when Royal Gardener Aster took a look at the foreign plants he immediately knew what it was.

'Tooth get me the Tea brewer now!' Aster instructed leaving a questioning look on the Head Maid.

'Why would you need it? Besides we have more important business to take care of then brewing tea for the prince.. he can't even drink it yet!' Tooth retorted.

'It's not the prince! It's for the queen! Look at this!' Aster argued grabbing a handful of the leaves and stem. 'It's dragon nip! We don't grow those here and these are rare medication! It will help the queen!'

Tooth eye's widen in shock and quickly got to work, running down the hall as she yell instructions to her fellow maids. In about an hour later, a Dragon Nip Tea has been made for Valka. The results were almost instantaneous, another hour went by and the High Queen's fever had gone down.

And from that day on, the mysterious dragon came to visit every night leaving more and more of these Dragon Nip, coming like the wind and going like the wind. No one knew how those Dragon Nip kept on coming, everyday they would wake up to find more of it in the prince Cradle. But on the bright side, Valka's health have been getting a lot better ever since she has been force to drink Dragon Nip Tea everyday.

Until two months later. Stoick had decided to stay up to watch the mysterious messenger. He tried to kept himself awake until his eyes were exhausted, eye bags were forming. Just as he was about to give up and succumb to slumber, the shadow of the balcony door was pushed open. Stoick readied himself as he watch the creature making it's way towards Hiccup's Cradle. Unknown to his presence the dragon played with the young prince like his usual routine.

Stoick saw the creature inserting one of it's talon into the cradle. Being careful to remain unknown, Stoick slowly picked his axe from his weapon collection on the wall. Not being careful enough, he accidentally knock the axe against a breast plate alerting the dragon.

*Ting*

The sound echoed throughout the room. The Dragon was alert and it's talon accidentally cut the young prince's chin. Scaring the baby as he began to cry. Stoick launch himself against the beast only to miss as it swiftly dodge and jumped around the room, but strangely it stayed near the cradle.

'STOICK STOP!' Came Valka voice, sleepy but strong enough to halt the two of them in their fight. Valka quickly climb out of bed and ran towards the crying prince as she tried to calm him down. Neither of them moved a muscle while they watch the mother consoling her baby.

Not long after Hiccup calm down and began to succumb to sleep as Valka walked towards the dragon with Hiccup in her hand.

'Thank you for looking after Hiccup' she said as the dragon lean forward and dropped more of the dragon nip onto the sleeping prince. A smile stretch across the face of the High Queen as she reached out one hand to touch the dragon. It didn't flinch or back away, instead it moved it's head against the palm of the hand. Giving her his trust just like it did to Hiccup.

'Stoick put your axe down and come over here' Valka instructed. And from that day on Berk had allowed Dragons to live among them, thus earning the title Dragon Kingdom.

4 years later~

'Good Morning and a Happy Birthday to you Prince Hiccup!' Toothiana exclaimed gleefully as she draw the curtains to my room, allowing sunlight to intrude into my room, reflecting itself against the marble floor as it bounce and lid my room up.

'Good Morning! Thank you!' I giggled as I leap off the bed still in my sleeping attire from the night before. One hand rubbing my eye while the other holding onto the Deadly Nadder doll mum had made for me as an early birthday gift.

'The princesses will be arriving in the afternoon, your parents expects you to be by the gates with them to greet them personally' Tooth said as she open the closet and guided me to the bathroom, helping me to get ready for the day.

'Is Snotlout coming?' I asked with a frown as I looked into the mirror as I jump into the bath tub filled with warm water and rose petals, splashing around as I got the Head Maid's apron wet. She chuckled and got to cleaning my hair.

'I'm afraid so my prince' Tooth replied knowing I obviously do not like my cousin and all the other nobles from his land, well more like they don't like me. Since they would push me around because I'm younger then them.

'I wonder what are we going to do today?' I exclaimed excitedly as I push the thoughts of Snotlout away, replacing them with playing with the princesses.

'I'm sure you will find out soon my Prince' Tooth chuckled as she blew bubbles from her foamy hands.

'Maybe we'll play Hop Scotch! Oh! Oh! Or Hide and Seek in the castle! Or maybe mummy will take me to ride on Cloud Jumper!' I continue to exclaimed the ideas, getting more and more excited as more ideas pop into my head.

'Those sounds like great ideas! My prince! You gotta enjoy yourself today okay?' Tooth laugh as she moved on to wash my back.

'Why do you have to call me My Prince? I like my name better than that name' I pouted puffing my cheeks as I gathered a handful of rose petals in my hand, lifting them up and dumping them back into the soapy water.

'Well.. you are a prince afterall.. and your parents wants us to call you by your title' Tooth explained as she rinse a tub of water over my head, washing away all the soap and foam. I played with the water for a little while longer with Tooth before she called me out to dry off.

'Hmm... I like my name better... Call me Hiccup from now on!' I beamed as Tooth run the towel over my face and hair before helping me with my clothings for the day. My favourite green tunic and brown pants along with white socks and black shoes. Guiding me to the stool where my Toothbrush is waiting to be use as a layer of Toothpaste is applied over the bristles.

'Alright alright... if the prince say so himself' Tooth chuckled as she dried her hands and watched me brushed my teeth. Instructing me the correct method to brush and floss.

And after I was done with my morning wash up Tooth guided me down to my parents room where every staff happily wished me a Happy Birthday. I thanked them as we proceed our way to the Kings Chamber. I was greeted by a big Happy Birthday wished by my parents and the head staffs. The first thing that happened afterwards was my dad carrying me in his big beefy arms and tossing me into the air like I was some fishbone waiting to be thrown back into the sea. Giggles and laughter echoed through the room with each toss while my mum watch in horror, fearing my dad will drop me.

Smiles filled the faces of everyone in the room as they watch, it wasn't long until a maid came in signalling that breakfast is ready. My dad picked me up with one arm and placed me over his head allowing me to ride on him as we head out into the dinning hall where our just made breakfast sat waiting to be eaten. The smell of Egg and Bacon clogged my nose as I was sat down in my chair.

'It's your favourite!~~~!' Tooth sang cheerfully ' made just for the birthday boy!'

'Oh Hohoho! You better eat your fill Hiccup! You will grow up to be a big strong man! Like me!' Stoick boasted as he happily wolf down his own breakfast. For some reason I didn't like the idea of being very beefy like my dad but I'll grow big one day!

As soon as breakfast was done, we had sometime to kill before we have to greet the guest. So while dad had to attend to some business with Gobber and North, mum and Tooth brought me down to the Garden where Aster was busy with the flowers. I really like to be by the garden as I can play with the animals and watch the flowers. And every once in a while Aster would hide a chocolate egg in the flowers whenever I came to visit the garden, and normally Tooth would argue with Aster that too much chocolate is no good to my teeth.

'Now would ya look at that my prince' Aster beamed at a full bloom Red Tulip ' It's a beauty' I stare at the Red Tulip with eyes filled with amazement, gently I touch the flower as it sway with grace. A small giggle escape from me as I held close to my button nose and sniff it.

The sound of the arrival bell rang and it signalled for us that we have to go greet our guests. After getting ourselves as clean as possible, we head towards the gate where the guest will be coming from.

All of the staff were gathered at the Castle gates as it was opened. Many carriages pulled by horses entered the gate, each with their own significant designs. A large green carriage was the first to pull in followed by a few smaller ones loaded with bags. A flag with a dagger pointing towards the ground in the middle was hung at the top of the large carriage and the rider quickly dismount from his horse and placed a platform at the door and pulled it open.

The first sight to be seen would be the messy curly fiery orange hair popping out of the carriage first. It wasn't that hard to guess who it is as she eagerly scanned the area.

'Heccup!' Yelled Merida from the carriage as she quickly leaped out in her blue gown. Rushing up front with her stuff bear in one hand while the other hand stretch out reaching to give the Birthday Boy a hug. 'Happy Birthday!' she wished cheerfully, as two more figures stepped out from the carriage.

'Thank you!' Hiccup replied clutching onto his new stuff dragon.

'I like your new dragon toy! Look at mine!' Merida boasted as she held her stuff bear up.

'I like yours too... Mummy made it for me as my birthday present' Hiccup giggled as the sound of the horn blew, signalling a second guest. Housemaids were already getting themselves busy as they cleared the baggages from the Dunbrouch family, I turn to see Mum and Dad conversing with King Fergus and Queen Elinor along with three other odd looking man.

The second carriage pulled up. A carriage painted ice blue with purple designs stood before us. A horse rider dismount himself from the horse and quickly stepped up and pulled the door open. Two adult figure stepped out of the carriage first followed by the two princesses of Arendelle.

Anna raced towards us first while Elsa walked up from behind, Anna had a stuff toy snowman in her arms as she raced towards us.

'Happy Birthday Hiccup!' Both of them chirp happily as Anna began to fiddle with her stuff toy snowman. 'Wow... I like your dragon! And your bear is so cute!'

'Thank you!' I replied with a smile as a third horn blew, signalling the arrive of another carriage but this time it isn't just one.

Two carriage entered through the gates. One painted in black with red and purple roses design on it, while the other a purple carriage with a big sun painted on each door. Both carriage doors were opened at the same time, two heads popped out of the carriage at the same time.

A familiar golden hair and a familiar Silk Black hair came up together while their parents greeted the High King and High Queen.

'Happy Birthday!' both of them chirp happily together in unison.

'Thank you!' I once again replied with a smile at Rapunzel and Mavis. I looked up to see Head Maid Tooth giving quick witted instructions speaking at an incredibly fast pace, and all the maids manage to gasp her instruction as they replied 'yes mam' just as fast as Tooth shooting instructions. Baggages were being emptied from the Carriages as the maids carried out their duty at a fast pace. North walked up with his men as they escort the Kings and Queens into the Castle.

'So what are we standing around here for? Lets celebrate!' Anna exclaimed as she jump up and down with excitement. All of us nodded and we head towards the kids room where we would normally play in whenever they come over. Aster was given the order to look after us once he was done with his job in the garden.

And so we started playing with a simple game of hopscotch. After everyone got a turn, we decided to play a game of Hide and Seek. Everything was as per usual and that is when Rapunzel started to talk to an invisible force on her shoulder.

'Rapunzel, why are you talking to yourself?' Elsa asked with a quizzical look on her face. Rapunzel nearly yelp but she manage to hold it back in, glancing around the room making sure no one was actually listening, she called for us to gather around her.

'Can you keep a secret?' She whispered and all of us nodded as she held her hand out. Everyone stared at her hand looking for something.

'I can't see anything' Anna pointed out as she peer herself closer.

'It's okay Pascal.. they won't hurt you' Rapunzel spoke, a pair of eyes opened and something revealed itself on Rapunzel's hand. It was a baby Chameleon.

'Wow!' we chorused together as we continue to stare at Pascal. The little Chameleon was quite shy at first, it back itself into Rapunzel's hair. Peeking it's head out once in awhile to catch a glimpse of children eyeing him with curiosity. Anna was the first to break that awkwardness between them.

'Hi! I'm Anna! And this is Olaf!' Anna greeted as she held her stuff snowman in her hand, waving it's soft branch arm. 'Do you want to play with us?'

A smile manage to appear on the Chameleon's face as it squeak in delight.

'We can play hide and seek! You hide and we'll find you!' Anna chirped, as pascal slowly stepped out of Rapunzel's hair and vanished.

'We'll count to ten! First one to find Pascal wins!' Anna announced, and we began our count down. We search the room high and low unable to find any trace of Pascal as he camouflage himself too well. It wasn't until Aster entered the room and a loud squeak came from behind the door. Everyone quickly rushed over to the door only to find Pascal squeaking angrily at Aster who doesn't seem to notice.

'Pascal! Are you alright?!' Rapunzel asked as she scoop the reptile into her hands. Pascal squeak and rumble angrily as Rapunzel tried to calm him down. Aster had a really puzzled look on his face as he watch Rapunzel talked to that reptile, somehow she can understand him.

'Alright alright.. so what do you want to do?' Rapunzel asked after series of squeaks. Pascal turned towards the window and pointed using his tail, signalling they should play outside.

'I don't think so... I like it in here and so do you!' Rapunzel replied, before Pascal and give anymore squeaks Aster have to interrupt.

'I was about to bring ya'll little ankle biters to the Garden to play, I have some work to be done and at the same time I can watch over you' Aster shrugged. No one gave it a second thought as they rushed to the garden.

And so we played in the garden running around and smelling the flower as we stare at each of the beautiful blooming flowers. It was like touchable rainbows as rows of different coloured flowers lit up the garden under the afternoon sun. Some of them were still dripping wet from being watered by Aster earlier that afternoon.

'Ow!' Merida yelp, gaining all our attention as she held on to her index finger. Aster quickly rushed over and examine her finger. It was cut by thorns from the roses and quit a fair amount of blood (for a thorn incident) can be seen on her finger. Merida wasn't crying but she held her tears in.

'Crikey.. you got to be careful with those thorns princess! Does it hurt?!' Aster quickly asked. Merida bit her lips and shook her head, trying to be strong. 'Now whatdaya know, you're a brave princess aren't ya?'

'I can heal that!' Rapunzel exclaimed. Everyone shot her a quizzical look. ' For your information... I have been practising healing magic!' Rapunzel boasted while she pretend to be queen which she will be someday. Walking towards Merida as she clean off the blood on her finger before wrapping her hair around it. Everyone watch in anticipation while Rapunzel concentrate. She closer her eyes and began to sing. Upon singing the first few words, Rapunzel's hair began to glow.

'_Flower Gleam and Glow_

_Let your power shine _

_Make the clock reverse_

_bring back what once was mine_

_Heal what had been hurt_

_Change the fate design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_what once was mine' _

Upon ending, the glows faded and she slowly unwrapped Merida's finger. Revealing a healed finger, no cuts or bloods or scars. Everyone wow in amazement. 'Does it still hurts?'

Merida shook her head giggling in the process. Rapunzel sight and sat down feeling slightly tired from using magic.

'Well.. you ain't the only one who can use magic you know?' Mavis boasted. Everyone shot her a look and she smiled, leaping into the air and transforming into a bat. She flew around us and showed off her flying skills while the rest of us watched in wonders. And out of nowhere a pile of snow landed on her, returning her to her human form. Popping out of the thick pile of snow while it covered her hair and nose.

Everyone turned to look at Elsa with her hands out as she shot out sparkles from her finger tip creating snow and nice. Covering the garden with a pristine white blanket of snow. Frost form on the petals of flowers while some were clad white.

'Wow!' All of us chorus together while Anna giggled. Aster was utterly speechless at the magic the three of them used. And so we ended up playing in the snow and getting the garden into quite a mess which Aster got pretty annoyed.

The sound of the horn blowing alerted us of the arrival of the next guest. One that I particularly dislike seeing... for a life time.

'Oh.. they're here...' I sighed as I clean myself from the snow and made my way to the gate with everyone else. Mum and Dad were already waiting along with the other kings, queens and lords. The sight of the gate opening revealing a red carriage followed by several other carriage painted in the same shade of velvet red. The first Carriage stopped and the door was pushed open by itself.

Climbing out of the first carriage first would be a fat chubby boy with blond hair wearing a brown coat and brown pants fasten with tags along with a cap. Following behind the chubby kid would be his parents. They walked up to the Kings and Queens as they greeted them, before entering the castle the chubby boy came up with his mum.

'Happy Birthday Hiccup' the boy said in a monotone voice before being brought away by his mum. He stick his tongue out as if he had tasted poison just by saying my name.

'Thank you... fishlegs...' I mumbled as he walked away with his mum, clutching onto a picture book. The sound of two kids fighting each other caught my attention as I direct it towards the next carriage as two kids with similar hair and faces came down fighting over a stuff yak. Their father had to pull them apart giving the female twin the stuff yak while the male twin glared at her. After greeting the royals they walked into the castle without even saying a happy birthday, all they did was shot me a nasty look which I take it as 'Happy birthday fishbone'

'Thank you Ruffnut and Tuffnut' I mumbled even softly to myself. Next to exit the carriage would be a blond girl with a braided pony tail. Wearing a light blue gown that covered her legs. Walking up towards me and giving me a hug.

'Happy Birthday Hiccup!' she chirp as she pulled herself away.

'Thank You Astrid' I replied with a smile revealing my crooked teeth. After Astrid parents had greeted the royals they were guided into the hall first, she shot me an apologetic look before heading off with her parents. I can totally understand why their parents were always I a hurry to take them away from me. Seeing how uncle Spitelout always complain that I am not worthy to be the heir unlike my cousin Snotlout. Even though they are not of royal blood and only half related to me it still kinda hurts.

'Now would you hurry Snotlout? The king doesn't like to wait does he?' came Spitelout voice. Speak of the devil... A head came into view first as the figure exit the carriage. Dawn in his Viking attire and his helmet with two horns on it, obviously showing no sign of respect towards the kings and queens.

'Spitelout... why are you dressed like that...' Stoick ask rubbing the bridge of his nose upon the sight of his half brother.

'Why? I dress however I want to..even if it's to the High King's party' Spitelout retorted. Turning his attention back to the carriage as he felt that something was missing. The lords that followed King Fergus nearly drew out their swords and axe to teach him a lesson but Stoick had a hand out to stop them.

'SNOTLOUT HURRY UP! WE'RE ENTERING THE CASTLE!' Spitelout yelled. Two shadows emerge from the carriage one being a woman while the other is Snotlout. The woman who is my aunt dressed herself appropriately in a gown while Snotlout was wearing a sleeveless grey tunic with a sleeveless black jacket going along with brown pants and fur boots. On his head would be a helmet that resembles one that Uncle Spitelout is wearing, two curled horns. Holding onto a wooden bludgeon as he followed his parents to greet the Kings and Queen. Just as the both of them had arrive, Spitelout invited himself into the castle while Snotlout gave me a look of disgust before entering the castle, while my aunt formally greeted the kings and queens before she entered.

'I still can't believe that he is your cousin' Mavis snorted as she glare at the two figures that disappeared down the hall ways.

'Well we better get inside...' Elsa stated and all of us head back into the play room, Aster had to return to the garden to clean up the mess while Tooth had to attended to accompany the kings,queens, lords and nobles in the main room while they talk about matters. Thankfully, none of them are staying that night so it is only the princesses and me. Though it would be a shame for Astrid though.

As we entered the room the other kids were already in there waiting. Snotlout was busy boasting about his mighty bludgeon as he smash it against the floor. Upon setting her eyes on me Astrid quickly made her way over trying to get as far as she can from Snotlout. Oh and did I mention i'm currently the youngest in the room? Astrid,Snotlout, Fishlegs and the twins are a year older then me.

'Sorry about earlier... mummy said they were in a hurry' Astrid said and greeted the other princesses as they smiled and crowd around her. I peeked over Astrid shoulder to see Snotlout being angry about something as he looked in my direction, Fishleg was holding onto his picture book while the twins were fighting over the stuff yak. I tighten my grip around my own stuff toy as I clutch it close to my chest. A smile made it's way to Snotlout's face as he point his Bludgeon at me.

'Hey Hiccup! Hand the dragon over! I'm gonna beat it! I will slay the dragons that terrify Berk and I will be king! MWUAHAHAHAH!' Snotlout said with a slightly intimating tone. 'Hand it over!' He demanded. I clutch onto my dragon toy close to my chest and back away from him as he stepped closer. Waving his wooden bludgeon in the air.

'Stop it! You're being mean!' Rapunzel exclaimed as she stood in front of me. Elsa brought me to the back of the group while the rest of them confront Snotlout and his little gang. Astrid was with me and unknown to me Pascal has perched himself on my head. The sound of the door opening stopped all form of communication in the room when Aster poke his head in.

'Now what da bloody hell is going here eh?' Aster demanded slightly annoyed at the tension in the air that hung around like those irritating flies that disturbs his garden flowers.

'Snotlout is picking on Hiccup!' Anna replied pointing finger at Snotlout.

'Did not!' He retorted glaring at Anna while the other kids scooted away from him. Aster gave a sigh rubbing his temples. Just in time Spitelout came by and called for Snotlout, Snotlout quickly complied and made his way out of them room shoving the other kids aside as he join his father.

Everyone watched him leave the room, a pleasant silence settled over them as Aster stepped in and closed the door. Everyone else clustered back into their own group leaving the twins and Fishlegs out as they mind their own business, even though Astrid tried to pull them into the fun.

We stayed in the room for another 30 minuets until Tooth came and brought us to the dinner, where a birthday party is held. Lords, Nobles, Queens and Kings were chatting among themselves as they helped themselves to the food.

Well... as for us kids we were going around trying out the different food until a big figure appeared at the window.

'CLOUDJUMPER!' I yelled with excitement as he smiled and mum signalled him to fly to another location. Ever since that incident, Mum and Cloudjumper had become great partner and friend. Well as for dad he would rather stick it with his viking ways.

We quickly made our way to the courtyard where Cloudjumper stood waiting. Luckily Spitelout and Snotlout were not around to cause any trouble or harm towards CloudJumper. All the kids gathered around but kept a space between them, mum and I made our way to CloudJumper as she lifted me in her arms. I had my hands stretch out to touch his head like I always do, he nudge his head against the palm of my hand before settling his eyes on the scar on my cheek. The scar that he had unintentionally left during the night he bonded with my mother (Personally.. i'm pretty sure it's dad's fault, although mum told me to let it rest which I did)

CloudJumper let out a growling sound as my mum's hand came over to pat him.

'Look! Mummu made this for me! It looks like a Deadly Nadder doesn't it?' I exclaimed as I held the stuff dragon near his eyes. CloudJumper examine the toy, sniffing it a little before sneezing and let out a happy growling sound, his eyes soften and his expression changed into a smile before he when pass it and nudge me. Growling softly into my ear as a form of Happy Birthday.

I giggled and hugged his nose as he withdrew, lifting his wings to reveal a small black ball curled up under his wings. Valka gently place me down and I walked up to the black ball. As I got closer I noticed more outline and figures of more unique shapes, a pair of black night wings, scales that matches the majestic ebony of the night. Eyes of yellowish green opened as it lazily scanned the area before settling them on me.

'Hello baby dragon' I greeted as I creped closer to him, it's attention grew on me as I got closer and closer. It sprang on all four and pounced on me. Valka tried to pushed it away off me but she noticed what the baby dragon is doing and relaxed.

'Aahahah! It' tickles! Ahaha stop!' I laughed and toss as that baby dragon continue to lick me. When I held my hands up defensively, he stopped licking and sat on me staring at my saliva wet face. It's tongue sticking out and it's tail wagging left and right. CloudJumper came from behind as he pluck the dragon off me and sat it next to me.

'It wants to be friends with you' Valka said as she kneel down next to Hiccup. 'And preferably your partner' Excitement came over me as I looked back at the dragon. I had my hand out like I always did with Cloudjumper, walking close to him as it sniff my hand.

Looking up at CloudJumper the black dragon received a nod of approval as it closed the gap between his nose and my hand. Hiccup smiled and gently rub against his nose, the black dragon pulled back and leap on Hiccup. Giving him a few good licks covering the young prince in slobs. CloudJumper had to pluck the dragon off Hiccup again and set it near him. Valka quickly came over and clean the saliva off her son, as they both laugh.

'So what are you going to name him? He needs a name you know?' Valka asked. I thought about for a moment and saw that Dragon does not have any teeth yet.

'I'm gonna call him Toothless!' I chirp while everyone else giggled. Just then Spitelout and Snotlout join the crowd pushing their way to the front. Feeling very displeased with the sight he saw Spitelout drew out his dagger and walked up with Snotlout. Eyeing the small black dragon as it came up close to Hiccup and began licking him again.

'Well... well.. what do we have here... a dragon for the young prince.. don't you think he is a little too young to have one dangerous creature as a pet? Hmm? Valka?' Spitelout hummed walking closer and closer, ignoring the warning from the guards. Pushing Hiccup aside as he walked towards the harmless little creature.

'Well... you have your own dragon and I want to have one too... how about I take this one?' Spitelout snigger as he kneel closer to Toothless with the stabbing point of a dagger pointing at him. 'Won't you let me take him Valka?'

'You do not choose the dragons... Dragons choose it's partner.. CloudJumper!' Valka commanded and on instance the Storm Cutter Dragon spread it's wings and blasted Spitelout and Snotlout to a safe distance between them.

'Why you little!' Spitelout roared as he charged forward with the dagger towards CloudJumper only to be stopped by Stoick.

'Spitelout! What are you doing?!' Stoick demanded holding Spitelout with one hand.

'That Foul beast attacked me! And I'm going to get rid of it... I'm doing us a favour Brother... one less menace from the world to worry about' Spitelout snigger, seeing the cross look on Stoick's face he wipe the smile of his face and it quickly turn into a frown. Even as the older brother he know that he should not mess with the High King.

'Liar! You scared the baby dragon and it is only defending it!' Valka argued. Stoick furrowed his brows and squint his eyes at Spitelout who swallowed thickly before pulling his hands away. Stoick turn his attention to Toothless who was being surrounded by the other princesses and Astrid.

'North!' Stoick called in within a few seconds the head of the Royal guards of Berk appeared with three men.

'Yes Your Majesty?' North replied.

'I want a few of your men to watch Spitelout during his stay here, makes sure he does nothing that is dangerous to anyone or anything. Be it Living or dead or not' Stoick instructed.

'Yes Your Majesty, you three!' North instructed his men about their given duty for the day. I do pity those three guards though, they have to babysit Uncle Spitelout for the rest of their day. It won't be a task they would like.

'I can take care of myself Brother!' Spitelout retorted stomping off leaving the three guards unsure of what to do with him. Snotlout gave Hiccup one last Nasty look before going with his father. North gave them clear instructions and they had to follow.

Valka examine the sky taking not of the time as the sun is half way through the horizon, eager to wake the other side of the world with it's unholy light that lids the sky. CloudJumper had nudge Valka signalling that he had to bring Toothless back to their nest for the night.

'Alright... I'll see you soon' Valka chuckled as she gave Cloud Jumper a scratch, kneeling down next to the kids. 'Alright.. Toothless needs to go home.. say your good bye to him now..' Earning a few 'Aw' from the kids but they still gave Toothless a goodbye before he climb onto Cloud Jumper's back and flew off.

'Alright now.. quickly get yourself change... we'll going into the village to celebrate.. I heard they are holding a carnival today' Valka instructed them. The kids cheered and went off with their parents to change (Including Astrid, Apparently her parents didn't mind staying for the night after much convincing.. the Hofferson's family were pretty much the only family Stoick trust to watch over the land where they stay)

A good 30 minutes later, all the kids(Except for the twins, snotlout and fishlegs as they had to prepare to head back to their side of berk) were gathered at the gate where all the king and queens were. All of them were dawn in their best dress and gowns they brought while Hiccup was dressed in a more prince like attire, an under shirt with the same green tunic with a matching brown sleeveless leather jacket with his brown pants and fur line boots.

Sadly our parents won't be able to accompany us to the carnival as a important visitor from the Middle Kingdom came, and all of them had been requested for an audience as the matter seems to be (Very) urgent. So Head Maid Tooth, Head of Royal Guard of North and Gardener Aster will take their place in accompanying us to the fair.

'So little ones! Are you ready!?' North bellowed all of us cheered in reply as he gave a hearty laugh, guiding us to the royal carriage that is so much bigger then those that came. All of us climb in with Tooth while North and Aster took the rider seat. As the carriage was pulled into town, we were clustered against the windows. Colourful lights hung around the town to match the mood with the carnival. The streets were crowded with people and on lookers. A huge colourful banner was hung above the streets with many designs. 

'Alright.. we'll have to walk from here... the streets are too crowded to get through.. but it's okay the carnival is around the corner' Aster smiled as he open the carriage door and helped us out one by one.

'Wow! It's beautiful!' Rapunzel exclaimed as she stare at buildings to streets, each were beautifully light up for the carnival. North guided us through the crowds as we walked towards the fair. The closer we got the more crowded it is and the louder the music got.

'Stick close to us... we wouldn't want any of you to get lost or anything...' Tooth instructed and all of us nodded our head. Tooth held my hand and Merida's hand as we walked through the crowd. We were kind of standing out as Tooth was still in her working attire and North wore his fur trench coat while Aster was just in his a white shirt and his overall. Not to mention three adults and 7 kids.

'Get your ticket to see the all amazing Mr Incredible! With just his arms he can lift 10 barrels of wine and juggle them!' yell the circus ring master as he tap against a poster. People were crowded around the ring master as he promote the show.

'Do not miss the all elastic and beautiful Elastic girl! With her rubber magic she can stretch her body like rubber!' the ring master yell again promoting a different showcase, with that he flip a board that displayed a picture of the entire Circus Cast with a big 'Show will start in 10 minutes' written.

'Do you guys want to watch it?' Tooth asked and most of us nodded our head. I was very uncertain though, but everyone was very interested in the show. Since most of them wanted I had no choice but to agree, North paid for the entry as we walked in the circus to be seated. We were given an entire bench to ourselves as the adults sat at both ends and Tooth sat in the centre in between us kids.

More and more people filled up the empty spaces benches in the circus tent. Moments later the light around the circus went out, leaving the entire tent in total darkness until a spotlight shine at the very centre and poof. A big pile of purple smoke covered the floor and the ring master stood in the centre, wearing a magician outfit. A magician hat and a wand with the white tip.

'Welcome! Welcome! Welcome to the Metro Travelling Circus! I am Ring Master Rick!' Announce the ring master. 'Without further ado I would like to present you the opening act of this show!' and another puff of smoke exploded around the Ring master and he disappeared.

All lights went out again, a moment of darkness and a ring of fire erupted around the audience lighting the circus tent. One by one with introduction the cast of the circus showed up displaying part of their skills. It was a magic circus, each of the cast have certain display of their skills such as freezing objects, moving objects with their minds and many many more. The whole opening performance ended with a loud bang and the ring master appeared again.

As the show went on, it was mostly a team performance. Like maybe 3-4 cast would put a show together as some of them interacted with the audiences. Performing dangerous stuns, doing many impressive things such as combining what they can do together.

When it was time for the star show to come everyone waited eagerly. And out pop Elastic Girl as she swing from stands to stands with her rubber magic, stretching her arms, legs and body. Swinging above the audience stands as she dropped some tokens of appreciation for coming. Landing herself back at the centre of the ring and there stood another man with a blue sleeveless shirt and a black mask. Elastic girl wore a white shirt and pants to allow her to move around freely without her clothings obstructing her stuns.

Another man rolled out a wheelbarrow of barrels.

'Give it up for Elastic Girls! Ladies and Gentlemen!' The ring master announce as he directed the spotlight to the man next to Elastic girl. ' And now for Mr Incredible!' he waved at the audience as he grabbed two big barrels of water one hand each. With that he begun to juggle the two barrels while the other man threw in slowly one barrel at a time. Timing his throw so that it won't clash with the other barrels. Once all 10 barrels were emptied from the wheelbarrow Elastic Girl threw herself in as she stretch her body into certain objects like a boat, a ball, a chair and a barrel.

Everyone were clapping and cheering. To end of their performance, Mr incredible threw 9 barrels up swiftly as he threw the last barrel with immense strength that it exploded the barrels upon contact. The man who rolled the wheelbarrow in quickly blast some blue wave of ice turning the water into snow which spread throughout the tent, sharing It with the audience. Everyone cheered really loudly as all the cast came out and did a final mass performance which ended in a really big bang.

'That is all folks! I thank you for coming to see us and we hope you have enjoyed yourself tonight! Thank you!' the ring master announce as he scanned the crowd and eyes landed on the row of kids and three adults. He smiled and the cast waved at the audience as they make their way back stage while the audience head out of the tent. We waited for a moment for the audience to be cleared so it wouldn't be much of a hassle to squeeze in the crowd which a result the risk of one of us getting lost.

Once most of the audience had cleared out, we head out of the tent. The streets were bustling with even more people now at this time of the day, North decided to give us a surprise as he brought us around the tent to where the backstage is. Apparently, North had met the circus ring master days ago to give them the permission they needed to set up the fair.

'Rick! Good show!' north bellowed as he spotted the ring master who smiled and came up to us. North gave him a handshake before pulling him into a bear hug nearly crushing the poor man's bones.

'I see you brought your wife and kids along...' Rick said as he looked at us which result with North laughing loudly.

'Oh no.. These kids are Royals! Their parents are busy! I am just here to ensure they stay safe' North explained. Rick kneel down to our level as we crowd around him and began exclaiming how awesome and great the show was.

'I'm glad you kids enjoyed it. But remember do not try this at home because it is dangerous alright?' Ring Master Rick made us promise and most of us did. Ring master Rick was nice enough to give us a tour back stage as we got to meet most of the cast.

'Ow!' I exclaimed as I tripped over something dropping my stuff dragon in the process. A lady was nice enough to help me up.

'Are okay kid?' the lady asked, I nodded and looked up at her. I shifted my attention around looking for my stuff dragon as I spotted it in a distance. A hand entered my view as it grabbed my stuff dragon and retreated back to the woman.

'Elastic Girl!' I exclaimed as she smile.

'Hiccup?!' Tooth yelled and spotted me with Elastic girl as she came up. 'Next time stick with one of us adults before you go running off like that my prince!' She exclaimed as she squad down dust my clothings.

'Hi! You must be this boy's mum' Elastic Girl said with a smile as she saw Tooth. Tooth chuckled a the respond.

'No i'm not.. I'm just the maid.. Hiccup introduced yourself' Tooth said to me gently.

I turned to face Elastic girl.

'I am Prince Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the 3rd.. son of High King Stoick the vast and High Queen Valka' I introduced myself as I was taught by mum.

'I am Helen it is very nice to meet you Prince Hiccup' Elastic girl introduced herself. The sound of North calling for Tooth caught out attention.

'Ah there is the Birthday prince!' North said as he came over with Aster and the other Princesses behind and the Ring master.

'Birthday?' Helen questioned. I nodded in response.

'I just turned 4 today' I answered smiling with four fingers out.

'Wow! Hey everyone!' Helen called out to her fellow cast mates. All of them came up in a hurry most of them were out of their make ups and costume like Elastic girl herself. She announced that it was my birthday and all of them sang me a birthday song while Mr Incredible lifted me and place me on his shoulder as he bounce around the place. We spent a good 20 minutes with the cast before we said out goodbye and continue with the fair.

We played the games and tried some of the food. It was my first time trying candy floss, I stared at the pink cloud on my hand unsure of how to eat it. I turn to see everyone else digging in burying their face behind colourful clouds of floss. North had a little trouble eating it due to his beard, Tooth kneel down and peel a piece out and insert it into my mouth. The floss just melts in my mouth, there was no need to bite or chew and it taste very sweet.

'MM!' my eyes widen when the floss melted in my mouth, Tooth flash her perfect teeth grinning at me. With that we ended to trip and head back to the carriage, during the ride back most of the girls were asleep. They were pretty much squeezed on one side of the carriage as they slept on each other. Elsa sat next to me and Tooth as she smiled at the sight in front of her. Fiddling with her stuff snowman that she won from one of the game stalls. I had my head on Tooth's lap as she gently stroke my hair singing some lullaby.

When the carriage came to a stop and the doors of the carriage was pulled open, the lights from the castle was the first thing to greet us upon stepping out of the carriage. The kings and queens were waiting by the front as we came up to them. Everyone was exclaiming about their trips while the parents simply smile and played along pretending to be surprise.

They were all carried into my room as the other kids brought up wrapped boxes in colourful papers and a beautiful ribbon tied around it.

'Happy Birthday! They chirp in unison holding their gifts for me. I replied with a thank you as I accepted their gifts. They were pushing around excited to see my reaction towards their presents.

'open mine first!' Anna exclaimed

'No Open mine first!' Merida interjected

'No Mine first!' Rapunzel added. Soon it turned into an argument among the girls until their parents had to tell them off. So I started with Elsa's first, I pulled out a mini snow glob with a castle inside.

'Wow! It's beautiful!' I breath as I gently shake the globe dispersing the snow and letting it settle over the castle roofs. All the other girls cramped around and stared at the beautiful object. Elsa simply blushed and fiddled with her sleeves saying it was nothing much. And so most of the evening has been spend on opening presents, most of them are toys and items meant for display. With that my birthday ended had ended and all of us had retired in our respective rooms.

It was surprisingly cold that night, despite me being under my comfy fluffy blanket I can still feel the chill on my skin, and it was unusually quiet. No hooting from the patrol owls, no howling from the winds, no songs sang by the crickets or Nightingales the night was just completely silent. Not even the slightest rustle from the leaves.

Morning came in a flash, Sunlight burst through the gap between the curtains. Tooth as usual came over to wake me up but I feel unusually hot and tired. Even though it isn't fire weather yet, things felt very hot in my body and my left leg felt sore .

'Good Morning Hiccup!' Tooth greeted as she kept the curtains to the side. But the lack of a reply caught her attention. Directing her attention to the young prince who is still on his bed. She sigh and came over.

'Hiccup.. it's time to wake up' She called as she walk over, taking notice of any sign of movement. Reaching the bedside Tooth noticed Hiccup's uneven breathing.

'Hiccup?' She called quickly shaking the young prince awake, upon contact with his hands the first thing to hit Tooth was the temperature. It felt very warm, warmer then usual. She quickly place a hand on Hiccup's forehead brushing away auburn hair to find a sweaty forehead.

'Tooth...' Hiccup called out weakly, his cheeks were flushed red eyes shut as sweat covered his forehead.

'Yes yes i'm right here' she replied quickly quite unsure whether to leave the prince and bring him to his parents or stay.

'My leg... hurts...'

Tooth immediately pull the covers off, her eyes widen upon the sight of the prince left feet. Scales outlines can be seen on the feet, she quickly rolled up the pants showing more scales that covered the foot. Quickly she unwrapped her apron and wrapped it around the left leg of the Young prince and lifted him in her arms before darting out. Telling the prince it will be alright as she ran down the hallways with, heels clicking against the marble floor with short intervals.

She arrived at the Dinner where all the kings, queens, lord , Nobles and princesses were. Stoick and Valka rose from their seats and quickly made their way to the Head Maid when they notice Hiccup in her arms with a wrapped leg. Quickly they brought him to their chamber where Tooth unwrapped Hiccup's left leg revealing the scales. Much to their shock both of them tried to deal with the situation as calmly as possible. Valka immediately instructed Tooth to get some water while Stoick call on North to send a guard down to fetch a doctor.

Upon hearing the news short after, everyone were worried and came to check on Hiccup. Hoping in some way they knew how to deal with the problem before they have to leave in the early afternoon. The entire castle was in chaos as the staffs were running around preparing the departure of their guest and at the same time preparing medications.

'Let me try to heal him!' Rapunzel offered as she stepped up to the bed and drape her hair over the leg. Reciting her healing song as her hair began to glow, but half way through the song a force repelled her magic sending a few steps back. Not even healing magic could work on the mysterious illness. Not even Dragon Nip was able to help with the problem.

Unfortunately, they had to leave. The kings bid their farewell and send words of help when they returned back to their kingdom. Stoick thank them for their help and send them off on their carriage.

For the next 3 days, doctors from all over the land came to help the young prince in trouble. None of them knew of the illness and they tried everything, and as the days goes by the illness got more and more serious. Hiccup's fever was constantly rising and scales had begun to form while the outline had spread further up his legs and reaching his waist.

'I'm afraid there Is nothing I can... I'm really sorry... Your Majesty' said the doctor as he kept his equipment. 'And i'm afraid he may not make he through the night... I request you do not pay me for this...'

'I understand... thank you for your help doctor...' Stoick spoke as he lead the doctor out of the room.

'Oh stoick... what are going to do...' Valka cried as she sat by her bed holding onto Hiccup's hand. Stoick let out a sigh, even the High King himself do not know what to do. All they can do is pray and hope for the best or they brace themselves for the worst. Just then a humming bird flew in with a rolled up parchment tied to it's leg, landed itself next to the prince.

Both Valka and Stoick were shock. The bird constantly wriggled the letter off it's leg but it was secured tightly on it. Valka took the note and untied the parchment from the leg, upon being free the bird flew off. Unrolling the parchment, Valka squint her eyes to read the message.

_'Bring the Prince to me in the Sleeping Forest before the break of dawn... if you wish for him to live' _

The message wrote, no sender names but they were kind enough to leave their address. Both of them were willing to take any help they can get to save the Prince.

'How are we going to get to the Sleeping Forest in time? The dragons are back in their nest and our horses aren't fast enough to reach it in time! It's located far west of the land! What are we going to do Stoick?!' Valka exclaimed, then came a knock on the door.

There stood North, Tooth, Aster, Sandy and Gobber.

'If I may your Majesty?' Tooth requested. Valka and Stoick nodded in approval giving them the permission to speak freely.

'We have an idea.. to get Hi- the Prince to the Sleeping Forest before dawn' Tooth continue, both the King and Queen share a look before turning their attention towards their Head Staff. ' Aster can run fast enough to get him to the Sleeping Forest'

'Zt is true Your Majesty... Bunny is the fastest among the people of the land... faster zhen our fastest horse by eh zillion time' North added.

'Very well...' Valka said as she gestured for the Gardener to step forward ' Is it true?'

'Yes it is Your Highness... They don't call me Bunny for nothin' Your Majesty' Aster said as he shape shifted to a Bunny, his feet turn into big paws and so did his hands. A pair of bunny ears grew out of his head and his facial features changed into those that you'll see on a bunny. Whiskers, fluffy furs and an animal nose.

'I'm afraid we don't have much time to talk, Your Majesty... time if of essence for the young prince' Tooth said as she bow her head in respect.

'Right... prepare the gate..' Stoick instructed North and he obeyed, darting out of the room in a flash to open the castle gate while Tooth ran off to grab some essential items for Bunny's travel.

'Take this... if anything should happen contact us immediately' Valka said handing Aster a Green Crystal. Aster kept it in his bag before securing the young prince on his back.

'I'll be back by tomorrow afternoon …... Your Majesty' Aster bowed in respect before darting out in a flash. As soon as the gate was open a blur of grey zoom through it.

'Sound the horn for the safe return of our prince!' Stoick commanded, the guards and they did as they were told. From the outskirt of the town, the sound of a horn filled the silent night.

'Ya hear that Prince? They are waiting for you to recover!' Aster said while keeping his focus ahead on the road. A weak grunt came from Hiccup as he shifted a little.

'Hang in there Hiccup' Aster said and increase his pace.

Racing through the borders of the lands under the cover of of the night. Aster didn't stop for a break as he continue to race through the land with a very sick prince on his back. Running on all four paws he manage to cut through the kingdoms and arrived at his destination two hours later, ignoring the aching in his limps he continued into the forest.

'Hello?' He called out, the forest was asleep but it's owners aren't. A slight movement in the shadows got Aster on his toes, boomerangs drawn in each paw as he went deeper into the forest.

'Is anyone here?' he called out again, this time the trees rustle and leaves rain down on him. Jumping upon the sound, Aster scanned his surrounding carefully, ears twitching in all direction picking on any sound of a heartbeat. Nothing...

The trees rustled violently as it shifted themselves revealing a path to a hut in the heart of the Sleeping Forest. Aster slowly and cautiously made his way towards the hut, jumping around to check his back once in awhile.

Once he was a feet away from the hut Aster kept his weapons aside and stepped up to the door.

*knock Knock*

'Hello? Is anyone in there?' Aster called. Footsteps can be heard behind the door, it grew louder and louder as it came closer to the door.

'Who are you? Go away!' came an old voice.

'I'm here with the prince! Wasn't you who send the letter?' Aster replied, already feeling quite annoyed at who ever that person is behind the door.

'What letter? What prince?!'

'Radagast open the door!' came a voice from behind, the sound of wings flapping heavily against the ground overpowered the grumbling of whoever that person is inside. Aster took a peek to see a giant eagle and a shadow of a man riding it.

The door swung open and there stood a short man clad in animal fur and bird poo in his hair. Aster turned around to see a taller old man clad in a grey robe with his white long beard, holding onto a staff and tied around his waist is a sword. From afar the ground began to rumble as a sprout emerge from the grown and grew.

'Ah... a wizard is never late... nor is he early... he arrive precisely when he needed to be' the old man in grey said as another hold man stepped out. ' It's nice of you to join us Ombric'

'I heard about the news Gandalf... is that him?!' the old man clad in a colourful robe and a white pointy hat ask. Those names gave off a familiar ring towards Aster as if he had heard of them before.

'What in the bloody hell is going on here?!' Aster exclaimed, but the weak grunt from Hiccup reminded him of his task. Quickly Aster untied the cloth and held the prince in his arms. Gandalf quickly came over and examine the boy.

'It's worst then I had expected... quick bring him inside!' he demanded and the shorter man in brown gestured Aster in. Clearing away the objects on the table Gandalf instructed Aster to lay Hiccup on the table. Removing the cloth revealing his left leg. All three wizards were shock but they took the situation very calmly.

'Gracious me...' Gandalf breath the words as he rolled up the pants. He shared a look with the other two wizards while Aster search their faces for an answer.

'It can't be...' Radagast muttered as he stare at the leg covered in dragon scales.

'Is there anyway you can help him?' Aster asked.

'There are many ways to help him, but we won't be able to remove the curse from him' Ombric said.

'Curse? What curse?' Aster replied in shock as he stumbled a few feet back and remembered the green crystal. He quickly took it out from the bag and search the house. Radagast came over with a mirror and gestured for the crystal, Aster reluctantly handed it over as he stuck onto the mirror and the image on it began to swirl.

A moment later the image cleared up showing the High Queen and High King along with the other head staff.

'Your Majesty... how nice to see you...' Gandalf bowed towards the mirror.

'It's good to see you too Gandalf, Ombric, Radagast... I should've known it was you' Valka replied but a sense of urgency in her voice could be heard. 'How is Hiccup?'

'Your Majesty... have you heard of the tale of Nark'sha? A tale long forgotten by men only a few knows about it and none who live to tell the tale' Ombric said. Valka and Stoick shared a look and nodded.

'For the curse... now lies in your son' Radagast added. From where he stood Aster could tell that Stoick and Valka were trying to be strong for their son.

'Well.. is there anything you can do about it?' Stoick asked as calmly as possible, a slight tremble could be heard in his voice.

'I'm afraid not... for removing the curse will mean the death of your son... removing a curse will have a toll on a body... but this... none will ever survive it... not even the strongest man in the realm of Eria can withstand it's toll' Ombric said. Valka let out a sigh as tears began to roll down her face, stoick had his arms around her. A sense of dread filled the room, everyone had a look of distress on their face.

'However...' Gandalf added, earning the attention of everyone ' We can contain the curse for a period of his life... for how long?... I myself am not sure... for the curse will strengthen when he grow older... what he will do with the power depends on him'

'Please... do what ever you can!' Valka pleaded. Gandalf simply nodded and removed the crystal from the mirror as the three wizard got to work. About 2 hours later, the three of them were able to put a spell on the curse and contain it. It was a lot of preparations and one hell of an energy draining work for the three grand wizards.

Seeing how Radagast love animals especially rabbits and bunny, he allowed Aster to rest and recover his strength from the journey. As soon as they were done, they help the young prince into a bed. Animals from around the woods gathered to watch the sleeping prince, some of which were nice enough to bring herbs and seeds for him.

'It seems the way the curse works will depend on the soul of the owner...' Gandalf assume as he sip his tea.

'You know about the curse Gandalf... the soul of a dragon is a dangerous thing' Radagast warned.

'Which is why we will keep a close watch on him... the world must not know of this' Ombric added 'We will enter another Dark Age if the world should know of it'

'Worst yet... another war...' Radagast whispered.

'I'll take charge to look after the boy... he will know about his powers and all we can do is to prepare him ... the world isn't ready...' Gandalf said as he finished his tea. ' No one must know of this... especially the Dark Lands... keep a close watch on him too the both of you'

Both of them nodded. Ombric had agreed to watch the young prince through the plants and trees that grows in these lands, while Radagast has agreed to watch the boy through the eyes of the animals. In a matter of moments, they had to leave and began their work.

Gandalf had offered Aster a ride on the giant eagle as he needs to see the king and queen personally to discuss some serious matters. Upon arrival at Berk's castle gate, The king and queen were stationed at the gate waiting for the arrival of their son.

'Here ya go... he needs to rest your majesty...' Aster said.

'Understood.. i'll take him to his chamber... Thank you Aster... you may take the day off' Valka said as she held Hiccup in her arms, gesturing for Aster to go as she turn her attention to Gandalf.

'We have matters to discuss' Gandalf said. Stoick and Valka shared a look before inviting Gandalf in as they "Discuss"

_**Author Note: SO hey people~ it might be a quite random as I have thrown in many many characters from other movies. I do have a list of disney princesses to appear in the story.. so er leave a review, comment or inbox me about characters, ideas and hopefully some guides on making a story interesting. I hope you enjoyed it because this story will have combinations of some Japanese movie like My neighbour totoro, Howl's moving castle.. etc etc.. oh and yes Dorothy and the wizard of Oz! See you in the next chapter :D **_


	3. The Walking Winter

_**Disclaimer alert: I only own the plot and my laptop for this story.**_

Two years had pass since the incident, and within that two years two major event had happened.

Firstly, the demise of a town called Burgess. It happened pretty early during the year I turned 5. I was told there isn't any known survival.. the cause of destruction was unknown.

Secondly, would be the forming of the World Council. This council is made up of all the races. Elves, Dwarfs, Human, Hobbit and Fairy. It was made to prevent a the incident of Burgess from repeating itself, it's main aim would be peace among the realm. This council was form a month after the Burgess incident.

A two days ago from now, a letter was sent to my father Stoick. Apparently, the content of the letter was very important that he had to call for a meeting immediately. It was all in a rush, so the Kings, Lords and nobles didn't bring their wives and kids along.

On the day of meeting it just so happened that I am waiting for my father outside the room with Tooth. From where I was standing, I can hear an uproar between my father and uncle Spitelout. The door flung open and closes with a loud slam, uncle Spitelout stomped out of the meeting room. And it just so happened I was there, the moment he noticed me, he walked up and smack me across the head for no apparent reason. Smacking me off my feet, knocking me to the floor.

'You are a disgrace! Watch where you're going!' he spat angrily.

'You imbecile! How dare you-' Tooth retorted as she help me up. I had a hand to my bruised forehead.

'No no it's alright Tooth.. I wasn't looking at where I was going.. Sorry Uncle Spitelout...' I apologised with a smile ,while the other hand was still on my forehead covering the bruised area. Spitelout was speechless at my response.

'Don't do it again!' he spat, huffed and walked off. I had to hold in the tears until he was out of hearing range. Quickly I turned around and hugged Tooth's apron and I started to cry. 'It hurts Tooth... ' I cried hard into her apron, hoping the pain would go away.

'I know it hurts my prince... but you were being strong... there there...' Tooth tried to sooth me. Then Stoick came busting out of the door spotting me crying, Tooth had explained the whole incident to Stoick and he nearly went after Spitelout. If it wasn't for the other lords and King I am very sure Spitelout's head would be on a skewer right now. And so that happened, it was only 2 days later that I found out the cost of the meeting. North had secretly told me that the Council had sent and invitation letter to my dad. As they needed all the support that can get to stop an upcoming war, despite their mission they had resulted to getting peace through war.

So my father had to refuse the invitation as he did not wish to involve the entire island. Several days later, a reply letter came. More of a warning letter actually. I was out playing with Toothless in the courtyard when North came up to me and my mum. He didn't wish to hide anything so he said it out loud.

'The Council has send us zhe letter.. it says they understand our decisions very well... but Zf! We need help... zhey won't be there to do so...' North informed us. I had no idea what is going on but I went with the flow. Mummy had a confident look on her face and she smiled and laugh. I still had no idea so I chuckled with her while North gave a hearty laugh.

'Let them try!' Valka added proudly as she continue to laugh.

8 years later... (changing Pov to Jack)

'Gosh it's kinda cold here... even though the cold usually never bothered me' Jack thought to himself as he adjust his poncho. Shifting his position on the thick branch he had been resting on, the sound of his accessory rattle a little around his wrist.

'Now.. where am I... let see if there is any town nearby' Jack thought to himself as he grabbed his staff and leap gracefully up the tree with extreme agility. Hooking the crook end of the staff onto a branch as he swing himself up. Finally reaching the top, Jack popped his head above the layer of leaves. The sight of lights from a distance caught those blue eyes attention.

'Oh a town... well that's my destination tomorrow then.. gotta rest first...' Jack said to himself, looking up at the moon as he climb back down and made himself comfortable, eyes still staring at the night sky that had been decorated with stars and one big moon. 'Why?' he asked the moon hoping for a reply. But none came, it was the same everytime. Closing his eyes, allowing his mind to wander away into the dreamland, accompanied by the howling chilling wind that always brought comfort with him.

Morning came and so did a blanket of freshly fallen snow. It must have snowed sometime around the middle of the night. The sound of birds chirping and horses riding awoke the sleeping wanderer. Followed by the voices of men.

'Crap...' Jack grunt softly as he peeked over the branches to see 5 royal guards on their horses. Riding through the field, probably for their morning run exercise of something.

'Disguise first ' Jack reminded himself as he pull the hood over his head, muttering something soft allowing the magic to work itself. Eyes of blue replaced by chestnut brown, hair of snow slowly faded to matching chestnut colours.

'Alright Jack.. you can do this.. just don't get yourself caught... nothing suspicious!' Jack mutter to himself as he peek above the layer of leaves. Seeing the coast is clear he gently, sneakily flew out of the tree. Allowing himself to fly for a distance before he have to travel the rest on foot to not raise any suspicion.

Flying himself into a tree, Jack slowly climb down to the base and walked for a distance. The sound of horses galloping grew louder and louder and a sudden stop.

'You there stop!' yelled one of the guards. Jack stopped immediately and sigh 'great..' he muttered.

'Remove your hood' the guard ordered. Jack hesitated for a moment, and waited for the guard to call for a second time.

'I said remove the hood... do you understand me?' he asked again. Jack reluctantly remove the hood revealing his chestnut spiked hair to the guards. They examine the teen and looked at a piece of paper with ink written on them.

' You may proceed.. sorry for interrupting your journey' the guard apologised.

'No no it's okay.. you were just doing your job sir' Jack replied as he pulled his hood over again and continued into town. The town was bustling with energy, as villagers wandered around the place with baskets of fruits and fishes and chicken. They were wearing pretty thin clothes for winter ( not that he is in any position to say anything).

'Welcome to Berk traveller! Need a place to stay or food to eat?' the villager asked.

'Well..' Jack tried to reply but before he could.

'Over there we have our finest Inn keeper in town, run by Phlegma the Fierce! Remember to pay your rent if you wish to leave alive or unscratched! And over there we have the Great Hall where you can purchase all kind of food they sell in Berk! I recommend the Icelandic Cod!' The villager explained pointing into many directions as he gave Jack the information he needed about the town. From inn to places to get food to sight seeing point to the market and many unrelated places. Sure enough Jack was feeling hungry at the moment. He thank the villager as he made his way to the great hall. Then something huge flew over his head, looking up to see villagers riding on dragons.

'Wow...' Jack breath at the sight as many different dragons came into view. The village was bustling with energy as everyone greeted each other including Jack. He was already starting to like this town, maybe settle in it. If he wish to do that he need to gather more information and find himself a job first. Arriving at a big hall with the word 'Great Hall' painted on a big sign above the door. Jack made his way in as adjust his hood. He caught sight of the town guards seated close to the counter table, Jack decided to take a seat at the counter table.

A woman came up and asked for the order.

'Good Morning Traveller... how may I help you?' she asked with a gentle yet strong tone.

'I would like er... one of those... Icelandic Cod please' Jack said softly but audible enough for the waitress to hear. In a moment she disappeared into the kitchen.

'Hey have you heard about it?' one of the guards said to the other.

'heard what?' another guard asked.

'The Walking Winter is coming to Berk' the same guard replied.

'What?! You mean that notorious criminal that sank 8 battle ships that belongs to the council 6 years ago?' one other guard said. Jack had his ears open, concentrating on gaining information.

'that's great! Once I get my hands on him.. I will definitely go up in rank!' the fourth guard said as he drank his booze.

'No way.. you can't even catch a normal thief! I say before you even had him you will be frozen into a cube! AAHAHHA' the group burst into laughter.

'Oh don't let that bother you' the waitress said as she return with a plate of fish and a jug of root beer.

'I didn't order that' Jack said pointing at the jug.

' on the house laddy' she smiled and Jack fished out some coins and handed it to her. After paying, Jack dig into the meal. His eyes widen at the taste of the cod and it's gravy against his taste buds. He can literally melt to the taste after weeks of not eating real good food.

'I'm glad you like it.. so where ye from lad?' the waitress asked. Jack nearly choke on a fishbone but manage to cough it out. Looking up to see the waitress smiling at him.

'I'm from er.. i'm from the country sides... near the coast of... Dunbrouch' He lied.

'OH.. that's very far... but strange... you don't have their accent' the pondered. Oh crap... shouldn't have said that.

'I er... I er...' Jack began to stutter.

'Oh! You're from those immigrated families aren't ya?' she exclaimed.

'yea yea! How did you know?' Jack lied and he manage to go with the flow.

'I've met travellers like ye before' the lady smiled. Jack nodded and continued with his food.

'So.. any thing I should know before I wander around town?' Jack asked as he continue to stuff cod into his mouth.

' Well... Stoick and Valka had done a very good job in growing the town.. as you can see outside.. North does the guard duty patrols.. so don't bother about doing anything cheeky laddy... and avoid Mildew Cabbage store at all cost... that nasty geezer just loves to nag at people... this is also the centre part of Berk where the palace is located just up front... don't bother visiting the Royals.. did I forgot the mention about the young prince?' She said.

'Prince?' Jack shot up 'I remembered something about him being very sick 10 years ago.. what happened?'

'Aye... poor lad was so sick... even doctors were unable to help him... so they had to travel to find a wizard for help... but he did his magic and the prince is cured.. '

'Wizard?'

'Aye.. he comes and visit once in a while... if I remember correctly... his name was... Garfield the grey?... no no.. Gaggle the grey?... Ga-'

'Gandalf the grey you mean?'

'Yes yes.. that one... he visits the prince quite often ever since then... I guess he is just making sure the poor lad doesn't fall that sick ever again... but strangely enough no one else in the castle got it.. must be some sort of new disease'

'I see... well thank you for the food.. it was really delicious! I'm gonna go have a look around town' Jack said, waving a good bye to the kind waitress as he left the Great hall.

The town was bustling with even more energy now that it is close to afternoon. Jack took a look around the town and walked towards it's main plaza. A big wooden Christmas tree has been set up and people were on their dragons hanging decorations on it.

'excuse me.. can you tell me what is going on?' Jack asked a random villager.

'Ah a traveller I see... it's Snoggletog!' the villager chirp as he hook his arm around Jack's neck.

'Snoggle what?'

'Snoggletog! It's our annual holiday we celebrate during these time of the year! People from all the land will travel here for the occasion lad! It's starting in 3 days time... a little too early aren't ya?'

'Yea.. I see... thanks though' Jack said as he pulled himself away from the villager who yelled a 'NO PROBLEM TRAVELLER!' Deciding to take a stroll along the rows of shops, Jack stumbled upon a few interesting object such as Viking helmets, shields, stone hammer, axes, board swords and Viking clothings.

People were going around shopping for presents, rows of shops with many many different kind of gifts were on display. People were yelling and promoting their products at the same time promoting other people's product too. I have never seen a community this bonded that they are willing to promote another merchants products while they do the same. But there was one thing that stood out and no body seems to notice it.

A lady in a cloak drape over her head that covered her eyes and most of her face from the angle she was looking. Her long nose was expose and sitting in front of her would be a table with a crystal orb on a purple cushion, her wrinkled long fingers rested themselves on the edge of the table.

Jack decided to ignore her and tried to walked pass her seeing how everyone is avoiding her. Just as Jack was about to pass her the old woman held up one of her hand and pointed at Jack.

'_Hello_... _Would you like to hear a fortune?' _ the old lady said in a raspy voice.

'No thanks... i'm don't really believe in these kind of-' Jack tried to excuse himself but it seems the lady wasn't paying a single mind to his words.

'_I won't charge... and yours is an interesting one...' _Said the old lady as she kept her head low.

'Okay?' jack replied raising an eyebrow, holding his staff close to him as he kept his hood up.

'_A song of Fire and Ice_

_come forth Winter wind for you shall be key_

_awake the souls that lies deep in their slumber _

_oh a double edge sword _

_one end cuts the fate of the world_

_the other saves the threat of history _

_for a war is to come to the realm of chaos _

_plunger or savour _

_for the breath of a dragon lies deep in ice _

_frozen and alone_

_Like the winter giant captivated by flames_

_one cannot survive without the other _

_Balance is in proper _

_and the world is Judge...' _

Upon saying the last words, her face lifted up. Revealing eyes of black oblivion, a red pupil can be seen on both eyes as it floats above the darkness. A wicked laughed escaped from her as she flung herself forward towards Jack.

Jack had his eyes covered as she flew pass him and disappeared, after a moment he scanned the streets for any weird old lady with a cloak over her head.

'Werid...' Jack mumbled to himself as he shrugged and continued with his sight seeing. The weird fortune the old lady had told him repeated itself over and over again in his head. 'What kind of fortune is that?'

Not looking ahead Jack accidentally walked into some guards, bumping someone really big.

'oh sorry.. I wasn't looking where I was going!' Jack immediately apologise, a hearty laugh escape the big man.

'Ah no worries! You must be busy shopping for presents no? A present for someone is hard to find! Now.. if you excuse me young man..' the big man bellowed and laugh as he excuse himself with such fine manners.

People were murmuring thing around him while some of the shop owners yelled 'NORTH!'

'Hey!' the big man yelled in return as he wave and greeted at everyone, Jack watched him disappear down the road with a few guards behind him. He must be well loved by the people of this town... North.. that name sounds kinda familiar... I think I heard it awhile ago or something.

Walking down a few roads down, a crowd can be seen gathering around. Yelling and shouting can be heard from where he was standing, deciding to have a closer look Jack hid himself in a dark alley where no one would be able to see him.

'Let's just hope no one sees me.. i'll be so screw if they do..' Jack prayed as he began to wall jump his way to the roof, quick and swift with a little help from the wind of course. Stationing himself by the edge of the roof making sure no one was able to see him, Jack peek at the commotion before. Apparently some costumer seems awfully mad about something, Jack noticed the broken vase in the customer's hand as he yelled at the poor shop owner who tried to calm him down.

An idea pop in his head as he snapped his finger, a strong gust of wind blew pass the crowded carrying along some snow and ice covering their view, it's a good thing the snow is here. Pointing his staff at the broken vase, a spark of blue was shot out and into the vase. Frost fern grew around the vase creating a new pattern as it held the vase in one piece. Feeling satisfied with his skill Jack decided to leave before he raise any suspicions. Leaping away from roof to roof as he heard a few 'Wow!' and 'Ahh!' from the crowded. A smile work it's way up the pale face of his as he continue to leap from building to building.

'Well maybe Berk isn't such a bad place to settle in afterall...' Jack mumbled to himself. Stopping himself as he recalled the number of time he had said that but ultimately he had to run from the place and find some place new. He came across the idea of Berk from a stranger 1 month ago. And since then he had spend his time travelling to this kingdom. In your term he had been on the road for a good 4 years. Looking up at the morning sky, looking for the only companion he had followed the past four years, a silent companion known as the Moon.

Apparently he wasn't looking at where he was going and ultimately slipped and fell down the roof, crashing into a tent. A few grasp can be heard and an Old man yelling and nagging, Cabbages were rolled all over the place gosh they stink.. are they even edible?! The sound of bahing from a sheep and lastly heavy footsteps that I am too familiar with ….. Crap... I'm in trouble...

Changing to Hiccup's PoV.

'Hey there bud.. ready to go for your ride? We gotta make it quick.. Tooth will be worried' Hiccup said as held the saddle he kept in his room, the now grown up Night Fury hopped around happily at the sight and crouch down almost immediately for Hiccup to tie the saddle on him.

'Hiccup?' Tooth called out as she walked into the courtyard. Oh damn...

'Yea i'm here!' Hiccup called out as Tooth walked over. 'You know you don't have to check on me all the time Tooth.. i'm pretty sure you have some work to do and I don't want to add more onto it... especially this time of the year'

'I appreciate the concern Hiccup but your parents have entrusted me to look after you when ever I can... and well not since I have been promoted to a Guardian' Tooth said. Let me explained what this Guardian thing is all about. It is basically an elite guard group made to protect Hiccup in times of danger. It currently consist of only four members. Tooth, North , Bunny and Sandy. Each of them had been selected due to an incident that happen a few years back.

An army of bandits came to raid Berk. Apparently, it seems to be the biggest mistake those bandits had ever made. Remember I said that Berk has a strong Viking tradition ? Apparently the toughness came as a package, so in the very end the bandits were beaten to a pulp by the villagers. A few(i mean lots?) of them manage to break into the castle, North had manage to take down 30 of those bandits with his knight skills. Hey he wasn't appointed Head of the Royal guard for nothing.

Aster he had more of a hand to hand combat with boomerangs against those bandits taking down a handful of them. And there is Sandy, he had made use of his Dream Sand magic to communicate since he rather stay silent then speak. I'm pretty sure I have never hear him speak a word, anyway he made use of his dream sand magic and whipped the hell outta those bandits that came for the queen.

On that night, Tooth had acted on instinct to protect Hiccup from the invaders. Turns out she is a master in knocking the teeth out of people(literally.. my room was filled with those ) . After the raid was over Stoick had announce the four of them to be the elite guard of Berk. So everyone called them the guardian.

'Yea... I know... dad doesn't want me around causing him any trouble...' Hiccup sigh as he turned to face Tooth.

'But I can make a few exceptions...' Tooth hummed. Hiccup eyes widen and a big smile worked up on his face ' Provided...'

Well that was a total turn off.

'You wake up on time for the next three days... not to be late for any lessons... not to skip any of your lessons... and not to skip your checkup with Gandalf... he is coming in two days time' She continued as she listed out all the things I had tried.

But overall life here hasn't been all that bad. I get to go flying with Mum sometimes, I have lessons with Gobber where I learn how to do smiting all thanks to dad. North had became my teacher for fencing and sword arts, Sandy taught me how to draw seeing how he communicate with fancy golden sands and he teaches me about kingdom history, how to run a kingdom well... basically anything Kingdom related matters, Aster taught me about animals and plants and lastly there is Gandalf... well he doesn't teach me much of anything other then the types of magic and making me learn the basic types of magic. All I ever did with him was asked him about the outside world since I wasn't really allowed to go about on my own, I had a limit of staying around the town area... ever since I got so sick 10 years ago.. there isn't really any need to keep me locked up here just to ensure It doesn't happen again...is there?

I won't lie... it's actually lonely here.. all I ever got to talk to are the same people and Toothless of course.. not to mention the occasional visits from the other princesses. Well they understand how lonely it is to be here on my own. In the end everyone is just too busy with their work and all I had was Toothless. Mum and Dad hardly have time with me because of their job to run the kingdom while I have lessons, well at least mum tried to spend time with me. But dad? He seldom have any time to spend it with us, the only time when we are all together would be during meal times, but it will always be awkward.

'Alright alright... I will.. can I please go now?' Hiccup pleaded with his best puppy dog eye.

'Fine.. be back before lunch... have a safe ride' Tooth said as she watch me got on Toothless and took off . 'What am I going to do with you my prince' Tooth sigh at the thought of it.

'Come on Toothless! Show me what you got today!' Hiccup shouted trying to over power the sound of the wind rushing through his ears. Toothless let out a purr and went into a frenzy of spinning, twirling , diving and many many more stuns.

'YEAAAAAAAA!' Hiccup cheered loudly as they ascend into the clouds. Toothless got too excited himself as he blast a ball of fire in front of them as it explodes into a big blast of fire. 'Oh come on...' Hiccup groan as Toothless flew them into the fire.

'You know you should really stop doing that... you're gonna get all my clothes burned in no time' Hiccup complain as he examine his still favourite green tunic for the amount of burn marks. His hair had been 'gel' backwards thanks to the fire and his face is covered in soot. Toothless rolled his eyes as they flew above the town, people were greeting them from below as Hiccup returned the gestured. Until they came across a crowd.

'HE DESTROYED MY CABBAGE!' came an old man's voice.

'Argh... Mildew...' Hiccup groan upon hearing that old man's voice, for an old geezer he sure can shout.

'HE SHOULD BE THROWN INTO JAIL FOR IT!' Yelled Mildew.

'come on bud... let see what's going on' Hiccup sigh, Toothless gave a reluctant groan. ' I know.. but we gotta make sure he isn't causing any trouble for anyone.. unless someone is dump enough to give him any trouble that is...'

Reluctantly Toothless steered himself towards the direction of the crowded, landing himself in between Mildew, the guards and an unknown boy with chestnut hair and matching brown eyes. Holding onto a crook staff and sling over his shoulder would be a sack and a poncho over his shoulder.

'Oh my Prince! Thank the gods for having you here... as you can see we have quite a problem' One of the guards said.

'It's alright.. you're just doing your job.. so what seems to be the issue? Did someone tried to rob Mildew of his Cabbages?' Hiccup asked as he scan the crime scene, cabbages were all over the floor and no one wanted to help.

'Not quite... this rascal just fall out of the sky and destroyed my cabbages! My hard grown CABAGES!' Mildew nagged and pointed towards the boy.

'Look.. I'm sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!' The boy tried to explain.

'So... what do you have in mind Mildew?' I asked cocking an eyebrow at the old man.

'Well.. you know what is on my mind! I want him to be thrown into jail and rot for the rest of his life! That's what on my mind!' Mildew yelled with saliva spitting all over the place.

'Ok ok... I'll take him with me... and send some one to repair the damages... I tell North about it when I head back to the castle...' I said to the guards. They nodded and I gestured for the boy to follow me.

'What!? You're gonna let him go just like that?! After what he done to my cabbages?!' Mildew yell from behind.

'I got it Mildew... I'll hand him over to North to be dealt with... happy?' Hiccup replied. The boy shifted his eyes between Hiccup and Mildew. Mildew grumbled something under his breath as he walked away to pick up his cabbages. 'Come on...'

The boy shifted his attention back to the prince and the black dragon with yellowish green eyes staring at the old man. Hiccup had gestured the boy to get on the saddle, with ease the boy manage to jump on Toothless's back while earning a little growl. Hiccup sooth the annoyed dragon with a scratch on his neck as he climb on, with a simple nudge the dragon took off into the skies.

'So... you fell out of the sky and landed into Mildew's shop...' Hiccup asked the boy. Hiccup is actually surprise the boy didn't yell for his life or anything when Toothless blasted them into the sky.

'I didn't fall out of the sky! I just wasn't looking at where I was going and I fell from the roof!' the boy argued slightly annoyed. Hiccup laughed instead earning a puzzled look from the boy.

'Anyway... I'm sure I have never see you before... traveller?' Hiccup asked.

'Er yea... just got here this morning' the boy replied. 'more of a immigrate-ter' the boy mumbled softly.

'I'm surprise you manage to get yourself into such a mess... found a place to stay yet? I can drop you off at the Inn if you like' Hiccup offered.

'nah i'm good...'

'Oh.. ok... you here on your own?' Hiccup asked.

'Yea...'

'Where are your parents if they had allowed you to travel here on your own?' Hiccup asked.

'I don't have any family anymore... they died when I was little.. so I travel by myself' The boy said. An unpleasant silence settled between those two.

'I'm...i'm sorry.. I shouldn't have brought that up..'

'It's fine... really... by the way Prince.. the name is Jack.. Jack Overland Frost'

'The name is Hiccup.. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the 3rd' 

'That's a pretty long name you got there prince...by the way... what the hell happened to you? Did you try to clean a chimney or something?' Jack ask as he began to touch the auburn hair that has some black spots, examining the attire of the prince as well.

'Not quite... more of flew into a blast of fire and then this happened' Hiccup gestured to himself. ' So where do you want me to drop you off?'

'Anywhere would be fine...' Jack sigh as he take in the view of the town below him. It was filled with more people now, villagers are carrying more wrapped boxes to where the wooden Christmas tree is. Placing them under the tree as they tied a small coloured ball onto the tree and walked off. Sending some happy cheers to anyone.

'So would it be alright if I dropped you off by the walls? I have to head into the castle very soon.. I have lessons to get to' Hiccup said.

'Well.. sure I guess that's fine with me' Jack said as they landed in a nearby bush behind the court. 'Hey think I can see you again?'

'I guess so.. I'll pretty much be stuck up here in the castle for the rest of the day... but I guess I can meet you by sun down... that's when my lessons have ended' Hiccup said as he dust himself.

'Sounds great... so I'll see you here by sun down?' Jack asked.

'Yea...sounds great.. i'll see you later then... Jack' Hiccup smiled as he took off with Toothless. A smile made it's way across Jack's face upon hearing his name,it has been a really long time since he told someone his name. On those years on the road, he had never told anyone his real name.. up until now. It felt strange to be able to trust Hiccup at first sight.

_A song of Fire and Ice_

The words echoed in his head. Gosh this is getting awfully irritating... it seems like when he was around Hiccup it didn't bothered him. Seeing that he should probably get some rest due to the lack of sleep he had been having for the past few days running from guard. Besides, the current weather in Berk is what he needed. Cold.

Climbing up a tree that seems tall enough to be able to see the palace and a suitable spot to lie on. Good enough for him, he found himself a rather big tree that stood right outside the walls of the court. Hooking his staff onto a nearby branch, Jack shifted himself comfortably under the shade of leaves blocking out the sun from his face, hands folded behind his head as he closed his eyes and slept. It felt weirdly peaceful.

'PRINCE HICCUP!' Tooth yelled upon seeing the prince covered in sooth.

'I can explain ! Toothless did it! He blew up a ball of fire and flew through it!' Hiccup explained pointing finger at his companion. Tooth let out a sigh shaking her head.

'Oh nevermind... now come on.. Hurry.. your parents are already waiting and your lessons will begin soon after lunch' Tooth said as she hurried me along the hallways and into my room grabbing a clean set of clothings, dragging me to the toilet and pushed me in before she took off. I have only 10 minutes to get myself clean and ready.

During that 10 minutes I manage to clean myself rather quickly but I was rather distracted by the thought of... Jack. Something about him seems very odd and yet welcoming. He is a nice guy... I suppose? I wonder if he have any place to call home... maybe if I can... Dad will probably get mad at me anyway... Mum might not agree to the idea if Dad were to find out...

Putting on a grey long sleeve tunic matched with a black cloth vest followed by a matching brown pants along with a pair of black fur boots. Quickly stepping out of the toilet to the Dinner where mum and dad were already eating.

'Hey Mum! Hi Dad!' Hiccup chirp.

'What's gotten into you? You seem awfully happy... did something happen?' Valka asked while Stoick place his utensils down to hear my story.

'I met this new guy in town, he had cause quite a mess for Mildew...' I said. Both my parents burst out laughing upon hearing the news ' by accident.. since he sort of fall out of the sky and landed into Mildew shop'

Both my parents were already laughing their heads off, dad especially as his laughter boom throughout the hall. Must be the best joke they heard all day...

'Oh son... falling into Mildew is the best thing I heard all day' Stoick said as he wipe a tear from his eyes from laughing too hard. 'Thank you for making my day' Stoick said obviously trying to hold back another wave of laughter.

'Well.. whatever...' I sigh as I began to dig into my own lunch ' you'll never take me seriously anyway...' I muttered as I took a spoonful of cod into my mouth. I stayed grumpy throughout lunch, chomping every bite as my thoughts shifted to Jack. Wonder what he is up to right now...

'Hiccup?' Valka called.

'Hmm?'

'You're nibbling on your spoon... something bothering you?' She asked. Well it had become a habit for me to nibble on things when i'm stress, deep in thought or upset. Mum knows me inside out, all the small habits that I have both mischievous and innocent.

'Nothing...' I grumbled, continuing to eat my lunch. Yup... I have stubbornness issue as well. It's in the blood. As soon as lunch was over it was time for lessons... I head into my room with Sandy as his lessons begins first... always.

'So what are you going to teach me today?' I asked. Sandy smiled and rolled open a map of the world, on the map marks out the kingdoms of the realm. The middle kingdom, Elves Kingdom, Dwarfs Kingdom and many many more. I studied the map as he began to point to individual kingdoms and then the game of charades started.

Following up would be Gobber's blacksmith lessons. I made my way to the store house located just outside the castle. From there, I can see rows of soldiers with broken or bend weapons. North was there as well, he was chatting about something with Gobber while a group of men were busy hammering away.

'Ah! Look who just arrive!' Gobber announce pointing his hammer hand in my direction.

'Well, I'm here Gobber.. what do I do today?'

'Well... I taught you all that you need to know... so err.. continue with your work then' Goober suggested. I smiled and head into my part of the shop, the back of the store has been renovated for me. Basically it's my workplace, so upon seeing my close to completion Gronkle Iron shield I quickly tug off my vest and put on my apron and got to work. Building things helps to keep my mind off whatever troubles me mentally. Even though Mum disapprove of Dad's idea of making me learn blacksmithing I kinda like it.

Shortly after I was done with my shield I handed it to Gobber and showed the uses of it, it can turn into a crossbow and has a grappling hook build into it. Gobber and North were pretty impress with my creation, and with that he allowed me to test it out. It sort of ended in a disaster... don't ask.

Next would be Aster's gardening lessons. Aster saw me going over with the shield in my hand.

'Careful with that Prince.. wouldn't want to scare off the animals now would ya?' Aster tease giving me one of those cheeky smiles of his. Over the years we had started to plant many types of plants and trees, which we have to expand the garden. Remember those herbs, seeds and nuts those birds gave to Aster during my sickness period? Turns out those were actually some pretty rare plants on the earth. Not only that it had somehow turn into a tiny forest where birds would come and gather around. Playing around with the garden animals, since Aster didn't mind the animals coming in. You know.. like Squirrels, Rabbits and birds. Well and Toothless.

'So... what's new?' Hiccup ask as he set his shield aside and walked towards Aster who just set up a new perimeter.

'Ah.. theses little buggers came today from an old friend... been've waiting since forever' Aster said as he patted the soil.

'What kind of plant is it?'

'It's called Pi Pa... it's from the eastern kingdom.. It's good for your throat and soothes coughing and sore throat.. it is really sweet!' Aster said.

'Wow...'

'In the eastern Kingdom they made it into candies for the people... which they add in several other remedy and herbs … some made it into cough syrups... which is later made into warm tea to be drank or you can just drink the syrup' Aster said as he admire the soil.

'Will I get to taste it soon? How long does it take for it to grow?' Hiccup asked as he kneel down next to Aster, unknown to them a small pact of rabbits made it's way next to them, sitting themselves next to Hiccup as they stare at the same plot of land.

'Well.. probably a month or so... can't wait to try one can ye?' Aster teased. Seeing how the description of the plant can make my mouth water. Hiccup nodded slowly.

'Well.. if we are lucky enough some forest fairies may stumble upon this plant and speed it's growth' Aster smiled. 'Well anyway... I talked to the King and Queen about this.. they agreed'

'They agreed to what?' Hiccup asked shifting his attention to Aster.

'Well... they agreed to let you have more free time so you won't be having anymore gardening and blacksmithing lessons from tomorrow onwards.. so you'll have more free time now.. be sure to drop by when you feel like it... i'll always welcome ya prince..' Aster smiled again giving his cheeky smirk. Without thinking I wrapped my arms around him and laugh.

'Thank you... You know I could have talked to them myself about it... both of them would have agreed anyway' Hiccup chuckled. Spending the remainding of the lesson telling Aster about his morning misadventure and about Mildew. Aster himself burst out into a fit of laughter upon hearing that Mildew's shop got destroyed especially his cabbages.

'That nasty old geezer deserves it' Aster laughed pretty hard till tears were falling from his eyes. 'So what happened next?'

Hiccup explained about how he handled the situation and brought Jack away from Mildew. Aster seems pretty interested about Jack when I told him he was travelling alone and looking for a place to settle.

'Ye handled the situation like a king already my prince... I couldn't be anymore prouder' Aster said as he ruffled my hair with his big hands. Getting quite a fair amount of dirt into it.' So what you do with the Jack kid?'

'Well.. he told me to drop him off somewhere before I return... he didn't have a place to stay though... so I ended up dropping him off outside the castle wall...'

'You seem quite bothered by this Jack my prince... been quite a while since I saw you this worried over somebody...' Aster said as he looked in my direction sipping on his carrot juice as we sat under one of the big trees.

'I know... i'm not sure it's a good thing to worry about a stranger... he could be making up the story for all I know... but those eyes of his were telling the truth.. and I don't someone to suffer because of that' Hiccup continue to pout when Aster rested his hand on his head. Hiccup turn to see Aster smirking at him, before being pulled in as they play under the shade like siblings.

'Which is why everyone love's ya prince.. you're so kind and gentle.. and at times you can be tough and strong... ye soft sides is why everyone loves ya... ' Aster said with a smile as he ruffled my hair more. Aster is more of an older brother then a gardener to me. I can tell him almost anything and he would listen and advice me. Since young I would always pop by the garden and play in the dirt which would always ended up with me being nagged by Tooth.

And whenever Aster is bothered by something you can see whiskers coming from his face, and I would always gently tugged on it. It's one of his habits that I picked out, I'm the only one who apparently knows about it. Sometimes I wouldn't be his whiskers it would be those giant bunny ears he would have when he morph into his rabbit form.

Finally it was the last lesson for the day. North's sword classes. Well it sure is something I cannot afford to drop... you know in an event where I have to fight to survive which I really hope doesn't happen. It's always held in the ball hall where the space is so much bigger and appropriate. And from the baloneys of the hall you can see the court and the trees beyond it. I've always wondered what's beyond those trees, seems like another plot of empty land.

'Prince?' North called out. I snapped from my thoughts and looked up at him with our rapier pointing at each other. 'You seems... very out of it today... is something bothering you?'

'yes.. no...i mean yes! Yes I said no!...' I let out a huge sigh and looked up into those big blue eyes that always held wonders and happiness. ' Yea...'

North simply chuckled and sheath his rapier into his belt buckle. Walking over to the shield I had place by the wall and picking it up.

'Lets get down to tacks of brass shall we?' North said with a smile. Putting away my rapier as I held onto the Shield I just completed today. 'Now.. what is bothering you?'

'North..' I sigh and told him the entire story of what happened this morning and Jack. Jack has been strangely bothering me even though he wasn't around and I've only met him this morning.

'i'm sure things will work out for you my prince... how about we continue with lessons? Might help to bring your thoughts away no?' North said as he pull out his Rapier again. I nodded and pulled mine out as I set the shield down and we continued with fencing lesson.

Changing to Jack's POV.

I should probably go have my lunch now... i'm starving.. *Growling... * Yea... I should probably go now.. Grabbing his staff and dusting himself Jack flew off the tree towards the Great Hall. Carefully I stayed close to the layer of leaves ensuring no one saw me flying.

Once the sound of people's voices were close, Jack dropped from to the ground almost immediately. Dusting himself as he proceeded into the village, walking towards the great hall.

The same woman greeted Jack as he entered.

'Afternoon... how was your tour? Anything interesting?' She asked.

'Eh nothing much happened... met some interesting folks' Jack said.

'I see.. well what is it from the menu then?' she said gesturing to the sign of foreign language.

'I er... I would have bread with a bowl of chicken soup' Jack said at random since he was really foreign to the words on the board.

'Wait here laddy.. i'll be right back' the lady smiled and disappeared into the kitchen and return with a bowl of soup and bread. Jack handed her 5 gold coins as payment. The smell of the chicken soup was so appetizing that Jack's stomach growl more. The lady watch as Jack tore the bread into pieces and dipped it into the soup before taking a bite out of the chicken soup soak bread. The taste was so surreal that it made Jack melt to the taste.

'Wow... you guys can cook anything... this is really good' Jack commented as he took another bite out of the bread. The lady simply smiled as she dissapeared back into the kitchen and came out with another bread, placing it on Jack's plate.

'I see one bread isn't enough for you... this one is on the house' she chuckled and then another lady came through the door.

'Phlegma! So you're doing delivery today.. who's watching the inn?' The lady asked the other lady who came in and placed a large straw basket on the table. The smell of food was constantly emitted from it.

'Aye.. my husband is watching... and here are the chicken pie you ordered... freshly baked!' Phlegma said opening the lid of the basket. The smell of the chicken pie instantly flooded the room. 'Have you heard? Some lad fell into Mildew's store today'

'oh my?' the lady said obviously trying to hold in a laughter, but both lady did their best. In the end they ended up laughing and saying how much Mildew deserve it. Both of them shared a quick conversation before Phlegma needed to head back to her inn, she fear with out her around it would be a mess.

'Can I have one of those pie for take away?' Jack ask pointing at the basket. The female chuckled and disappeared into the back and reappeared with a wrapped up pie in paper. Jack quickly fished out for coins and handed it to her. Upon finishing his meal he grabbed the wrapped piece of pie and head back towards the meeting spot.

The trip back took slightly longer as Jack decided to stroll leisurely back to the tree. Luckily no one saw him so he was rather invisible. Climbing back up the tree, as he sat on a thick branch glancing across peeking through the holes between the leaves, Jack can recognize two figure across the tree inside a big room.

The familiar Auburn hair colour of Hiccup and the big size and white beard of North. North was teaching Hiccup about swords, as he tapped at certain point on Hiccup's leg. Probably telling him his posture is wrong, seeing how Hiccup have to shift his legs a little. A chuckle escape from the witness as he kept his gaze at the poor brunette, hands cupping the wrapped up pie that still felt warm against his cold touch.

In a matter of moments, the sky had darken as the sun hid itself beyond the horizon. Stars littered the night sky, bight lights came from the town from where Jack was seated. Leaping to the top of the tree with such dexterity and agility and grace. Poking his head above the layer of leaves, the sight was beautiful. The town was lighted up with many coloured glass balls with candles glowing inside of them. Jack had seen how Christmas is like but Snoggletog is something else.

'I guess they are quite the festive people' Jack chuckled to himself. With a snap of his finger a gust of wind blew towards the village and circled into the sky, snowing down on the kingdom of Berk. 'An early winter doesn't sound so bad for these people'

A black figure landed itself swiftly into the bush which caught Jack's attention. Grabbing his staff with his free hand while the other held onto the pie.

'Wowow! Hey it's me!' came the familiar voice, and slowly coming into view would be none other then the Prince himself. ' So I take it that you're here the whole time waiting for me?'

'Pretty much.. had to grab lunch so I brought this along' Jack said shaking the wrapped piece of pie in his hand.

'No way.. is that?' Hiccup squinted his eyes at the round shaped food, moving close to the tree as he started to climb up the tree.

'Pie yea … got it from the Great Hall ' Jack said with a smirk as he helped the prince. Settling themselves on the branch he had been sitting on. While Toothless hung himself like a bad on another branch.

'Want some?' Jack said as he open the wrapping, despite it being out in the cold for quite sometime, the smell of the pie still is as appetizing as ever.

'Love to...' Hiccup said as Jack tore the pie into two perfect halves. Handing one to Hiccup while he savour the other for himself. 'So... you said you travelled... where did you travel from?'

'I travelled from the borders of the middle kingdom... just opposite Arendelle... quite a place and journey I had.. travelled around the nearby borders looking for a place to stay...' Jack sigh as he stared at the half piece of pie in hands.

'So where are you from?' Hiccup asked as he swallowed hard, eyes still settled on the brown haired teen. That question seems to make him jump, Hiccup could have swore his ear twitched.

'I came from... Burgess...' Jack sigh again slouching.

'Isn't that village-'

'Destroyed? Yea... by what I couldn't remember' Jack interrupted. His grip on his pie tighten a little pressing out some of the fillings of the pie.

'You were there?' Hiccup asked again settling his pie to on his lap.

'It' happened when I was little... all I remembered was the villagers outside me house and a heavy blizzard was blowing.. the villagers were yelling with hoist torches and some of them were carrying big fork... my family had pushed me out of the window telling me to run.. but I was not going anywhere without them... then I heard screaming and then blood painted the window of my house... then nothing... all I remembered was darkness afterwards...' Jack said, a tight clench in his heart when the memory replayed itself in his mind, gritting his teeth hard.

'Must be hard on you... so what happened to you?' Hiccup asked again shifting himself closer to the sulking teen. Jack let out another sigh.

'When I woke up I was in the forest... lots of snow and trees were destroyed... I ran back to the village to see that everything was gone... houses was destroyed... people were missing and lots of snow...' Jack said pursing his lips.

'Then how did you get by until now?'

'You wouldn't believe me..' Jack smirk at Hiccup, seeing how concentrated the young prince look in his story.

'I would! I definitely would!' Hiccup retorted, earning a chuckle from the brown teen.

'Okay okay... no need for the shouting... I was err... I was raise by a pack of wolves' Jack said.

'No way!' Hiccup exclaimed as he examine Jack for any fangs or pointy ears.

'Yes way! I know it sounds unbelievable! But I was really raise by a pack of them! They taught me how to hunt, how to survive in he wild and many many things I am grateful for! If it weren't for them I'm not even sure if I would be sitting here right now!' Jack exclaimed as he was just as excited as Hiccup was when he told the tale.

'That is so cool! You have got to tell me where did you travel!' Hiccup scooted closer to Jack. A smirk appeared on the older teens face.

'He is just like a child' Jack thought to himself as he took his first bite of the pie. The flavour exploded in his mouth, and he can melt to the taste ( Ermm chicken~). And so he shared some of his travel with Hiccup while the both enjoyed their share of the awesome meat pie, chatting till late evening when Hiccup had to go back into the castle. He offered Jack a place to stay in his room but the older teen had decline the offer saying he would rather sleep here for the time being.

'Are you sure?' Hiccup asked again as he stood up on the branch nearly falling off it.

'Yea i'm sure... i'll see you again tomorrow?' Jack ask as he looked up at those green pair of eyes.

'Sure! Well... if you need anything my room would be right there' Hiccup said pointing to the upper level of the castle with the balcony windows open, green curtains can be seen fluttering in and out.

'Okay then.. Good night Prince' Jack greeted as he watch the prince climb onto Toothless.

'Just call me Hiccup... Jack.. and err... Good night' Hiccup smiled, a moment of radiance when the moonlight shone on him through the leaves. With that he took off and flew back into the castle. Jack sat by the tree as he watch Hiccup's room lid up with a candle lantern. He swore he saw Hiccup smiling before he drew the curtain, a faint silhouette of Hiccup form on the curtain.

Jack blush a little as he saw Hiccup's silhouette taking off his clothings and changing into a another seat.

'Guess i'll get some sleep...' Jack said to himself as he shifted himself into a comfortable position on a branch and folded his arms behind his head, gazing at the night sky. Slowly he closed his eyes as he allow slumber to take over.

The next day...

'Maybe I should give Hiccup as surprise...' Jack thought to himself, watching the balcony of Hiccup's room. The doors are still open and the curtains were fluttering away from the room as birds sat themselves on the snow covered balcony.

Jack had decided to fly over to the room across the court. He scanned the area for any sign of guards but none of them are in sight. Thinking probably the guards are still asleep, Jack leap off the branch and flew towards the room. As he got closer and closer towards the Balcony, Jack took notice of the owls perched on the roofs. All of them had their eyes on Jack.

_Hoot... _

oh crapped...

Changing to Hiccup's POV.

Tooth came busting through the door scanning around for the Prince. Spotting the auburn hair peeking out of the Covers a wave of relief washed over her. Walking over and pulling the blanket away revealing a sleeping Hiccup.

'Hiccup it's time to wake up..' she said. Hiccup groan and rolled over with his face buried into the pillow. After a few second he sat up rubbing his eyes, auburn hair were sticking out from all over his head and his hairstyle had sort of change to the morning hair.

'Good morning Tooth... *Yawning * What's is with all the commotion ?'

'Oh you won't believed it Hiccup! Some boy tried to break into the castle! If it weren't for the owls he could have gotten to you!' Tooth complain as she walked over to the balcony and looked out. Hiccup walked over to the window as he saw familiar chestnut hair being dragged away by two guards. One of the owl flew above the guards with a crook end's staff in it's talons. North was talking with Aster as he did some gesture at the two guards.

Hiccup shook his head and sigh. He should have told him about the owls... now it was his fault that Jack is going to be thrown into the dungeon. Great...

'Hiccup quickly get yourself ready for the day !' Tooth said as she walked towards the closet and pulled out a blue tunic and a greenish brown pants, tossing them in my direction pushing me out of the room and into toilet.

'You know Tooth I can pick my own cloths you know?' Hiccup pouted as he was rushed down the hall.

'Not when there was someone who tried to break into your room! Now hurry!' Tooth said before slamming the door. Hiccup sigh as he turn his attention to the tub filled with warm water. With that he begun to strip.

'What a mess... now how am I suppose to help Jack?' Hiccup sigh as he entered the bath. Water overflowed from the tub as Hiccup sink himself further in, leaving his upper face above the water. 'I guess I can visit him later and apologise about it... maybe North might let him off with a light sentence... nothing heavy I hope...'

After my morning wash up it was time for breakfast as usual.

'Morning Dad.. Morning Mum' Hiccup greeted.

'I'm sure you heard what had happen... are you hurt?' Valka asked coming over to check.

'I'm fine mum.. no one got in... even if they did Toothless will be there to scare them off...' Hiccup said as he adjust his attire.

'Right... now come on.. Your breakfast is turning cold' Valka said as she gestured me to my table. Breakfast was rather awkward, I kept my mouth shut about Jack but I did ask about his punishment. Apparently, dad and mum had yet to decided on a sentence for Jack so I might have a way to help him out of this. Afterall it was my fault he is in the dungeon now.

'Can I er... excuse myself?' Hiccup asked. Both his parents nod as they continue to discuss on certain matters. Quickly darting out and heading towards the dungeon, North was talking to some guards.

'My prince! You shouldn't enter the Dungeon' one of the guard said to me.

'I understand that you meant to keep me safe but I need to see the boy who was brought in this morning' I said to the guard. Immediately the guard stood at attention as a big shadow was cast over me.

'My Prince! What are you doing here?' North asked. The guard explained the situation to North and he nodded as he stroke his beard. 'Very well.. I shall accompany the prince in to see the boy.. you may let him pass'

Hiccup quickly walked in, following North as he lead the prince to a cell that holds the familiar boy with chestnut hair. Jack had curled himself against the wall, as he notice the auburn boy and large man.

'Hey...' Hiccup called. 'Sorry about the security' Hiccup said scratching the back of his head.

'Well.. you could've told me you know? So am I in trouble?' Jack ask cocking an eyebrow at the Prince, as he shifted himself closer. North was quite protective over the prince but he back down when Hiccup told him it was alright.

'Nothing heavy... I can get you out.. by tomorrow morning.. so you just have to deal with it... so er.. sorry' Hiccup sigh, but Jack simply chuckled. 'What's so funny? You're behind bars you know?'

'Too bad it ain't the first.. but no biggy.. if things get too serious I will bust out of here no problem' Jack whispered to the prince, making sure the head of the guards doesn't hear him. Making the prince chuckle. 'And when i'm out you are going to make up for it..'

'Alright.. fine it's fair that way... so er I'll see you later... don't worry i'll bring food' Hiccup said as he stood up. Both of them wave a quick good bye to each other as North escort the prince out. Jack simply slouch back at his corner curling up like ball and closed his eyes.

A few hours later.

'Hey sleepy head you awake?' Hiccup called. Jack shot up as he saw the Brunette by himself, holding onto a familiar wrapped food.

'No way...' Jack said in disbelief, Hiccup simply smiled nervously as he handed the food over.

'Well you better believe it... had to had someone get it for me' Hiccup said as he watch Jack tore open the wrapping like a Snoggletog present.' Anyway.. I talked to my parents and explained the whole thing... you can be released by tomorrow afternoon... and in return I'm sort of grounded I guess...'

'Wow... sorry for that... but er thanks again...for everything you done' Jack replied with a mouthful of pie in his mouth.

'Don't you learn table manners? And you're not suppose to talk with your mouth full!' Hiccup pointed out holding back a laugh. Jack swallowed hard and looked up.

'Hey.. raise by wolves remember?' Jack replied with a cheeky grin.

'Right... totally forgot about that... So er... where are you gonna go once you're out?'

'Well.. I point of travelling is to settle somewhere and probably live peacefully you know... and i'm kind of considering Berk seeing how the people here are kind and fun to be with' Jack said as he continue to munch down the remaining of his pie.

'I see... I won't be able to help with that anyway... maybe my parents can do something about it' Hiccup said as he watch Jack devour the pie.

'Well... that's really great of you... thanks.. for everything' Jack said.

'Including putting you in a cell yea sure!' Hiccup grinned exposing his slightly crook teeth.

'Totally appreciated my friend...' Jack replied as they both burst into a fit of laughter.

'You're behind bars and you can still crack jokes about it.. you must be one hell of a jolly person'

'Hey.. fun is my middle name afterall!' Jack smirk ' Say er... Gandalf visits you right?'

'Yea he does! Mostly it would be checking up on me.. and er since it's Snoggletog tomorrow... he wouldn't miss it... well he never miss one since that incident...' Hiccup shrugged.

'So... will I get to meet him?'

'Well... Gandalf is a busy person... he is always surrounded by people... well I do have some private time with him and that is only during check ups and lessons...so well I guess you might have a chance on meeting him' Hiccup replied waving his hands around.

'I see... so anything interesting happening in town?' Jack ask.

'Well.. other then the news of you breaking into the castle.. there are some news... Firstly the town is pretty revved up for tomorrow, second would be the town is excited for the arrival of Gandalf and lastly some guy called the Walking Winter have been causing some trouble in town and the guards are currently after him' Hiccup said. Jack shot up when the name Walking Winter was mention, he simply nodded slowly in acknowledgement of the news.

'Hiccup! It's time!' North's voice bellowed through the dungeon.

'Coming!' Hiccup replied turning to Jack ' I'll see you tomorrow then.. don't do anything stupid until then.. bye'

Before Jack can say a good bye Hiccup had already darted out of sight. Jack slouch and lay himself down against the wall as he tried to sleep. Sleeping away most of his time in the cell while he waited for the time of his release. The dungeon was awfully quite seeing he is the only person in that dungeon... aren't there suppose to be other prisoners?

Sometime along the night, Jack shot up from his sleep as he begun to sneeze. His nose crinkled at the smell of the odd substance in the air.

'Magic powder... Sleep powder...' Jack mumbled to himself as he tried to list out the substance. Then he concentrated harder as his sense of hearing picked up footsteps with short intervals, followed by a few more. Someone is being chase inside the castle. Yelling.. someone is yelling inside as Jack concentrate more and more into the yelling sound.. he quickly stood up and ran to the bars that held him in the cell.

'Hiccup is in trouble..' Jack growled to himself as his grip on the bar tighten.

Hiccup was lazing in his bed when the sound of someone yelling echoed through the hall ways.

'STAY AWAY FROM ME!' yelled the male voice.

'Sir! You're tresspassing! Turn around immediately!' demanded another man, which must be a guard. The door of the room was pushed open, Hiccup immediately leap off the bed as an unknown big man darted for him. Hiccup leaped to where Toothless was sleeping, but the man was fast to grab Hiccup by the leg with a hook which pierce into his ankle of his right leg.

'AAAHH!' Hiccup yelp loudly as the pain course through his leg. Next thing he knew he was drag across the floor and a big arm grabbed him by the collar and pulled him away from the ground. Violently pulling the hook out of Hiccup's ankle which ended with Hiccup yelping more and whimpering.

Toothless was in their battle stance but he was being careful to approach the big man who have Hiccup as his hostage. Stoick and the other guards bust in through the door immediately, his eyes widen upon the sight.

'Uh uh uh~' The man said as he held the hook end of the staff up to the Prince's neck. Blood were dripping from the prince's right leg. Soon the queen and the Guardians were in the room, The man slowly backed away to the balcony knowing he is surrounded.

'Don't do anything irrational! Release the boy!' North bellowed fiercely at the man.

'Not unless you allow me to leave with 10,000 gold pieces!' the man demanded. Stoick had his eyes furrowed furiously, Toothless was ready to blast a fireball in his direction but it will risk injuring Hiccup.

'You are out of your mind! To think that we will let you go just like that!' Stoick roared as he took steps towards the man, but he held the hook close to Hiccup's neck poking the sharp end of the hook into his skin as blood begin to gather at the tip.

'Don't you know who I am!' The man yelled as his grip tighten. 'I'm the Walking Winter! I froze those 6 ships all by myself! Can't you tell from my white hair and the staff!' the man yell.

But everyone froze at the sight in front of them. A boy sat himself on the ledge of the Balcony when no one notices. What's more snow had begun to fall in the room. Snow! In a room!

'Tough day huh?' the boy asked. Hiccup immediately recognise the voice, it was Jack.

'Yea... Huh! Who the hell are you?!' The man nearly jump as he shifted direction but he kept his attention both end.

'More importantly... who the hell are you?' Jack ask pointing his crook end of the staff in the man's face.

'Me?! I'm the Walking Winter!' The man yelled. Jack sigh and stood up on the ledge as his grip on his staff tighten. The man had his back against the balcony door as he stood in between Jack and the royals.

'Man.. you just have to say It do you' Jack sigh ruffling the back of his head as he stomp his staff on the ledge. ' Now i'm mad' With a twist of his staff on the floor, a huge gust of wind swirl around Jack as snow and mist were carried along, forming a sphere around Jack for a moment as it disappear. The winds were so powerful that it blew off most of the white powder off the impersonator's hair.

As soon as the snow and mist cleared up there stood Jack. His disguised magic had been released as he stood there with his snow white hair revealed and blue orbs replacing those brown ones.

'You just picked with the wrong person to mess with' Jack growled as he swung his staff in the man's direction. The man kept a grip on Hiccup as he quickly took a step back, but what he couldn't dodge next was a blue spark of ice that froze his entire body.

Jack walked over as he grab the fake staff off the frozen man and broke it.

'You won't need that and I'll be taking this' Jack said as he pulled Hiccup away from his frozen grip, Hiccup whimpered at the pain through his leg but Jack had lifted him off the ground and carried him bridal style. 'It's alright...'

'Oh and you forgot this!' Jack said as he snapped his finger.. a pile of snow dropped itself on the frozen figure.

'Jack?' Hiccup whispered as he looked up to see the teen he had met on a typical morning and the same teen who just saved him from a ruffian. Guards were immediately on their job as they grabbed the frozen body and moved it out. Jack had handed Hiccup over to Stoick as the king watch silently.

'I guess this is Goodbye Hiccup.. I gotta go before I cause any trouble for you' Jack said with a sad smile, as he turn to walked away a pair of hands grabbed onto his arm.

'Don't go.. you can stay.. here... without any trouble... the council won't know about you...' Hiccup pleaded. Jack simply chuckled as he tried to shake off the hold. Then another hand came and place itself on his shoulder. Jack turned to see Valka with her hand on his shoulder giving him a warm smile.

'You can stay here for as long as you like... you have done something brave for this kingdom and for my family' she said with a smile, Jack was utterly lost for words. He turn to see Stoick as he rest his big hand on Jack's head.

'You saved my son... thank you... please stay.. Berk is your new home now...' Stoick smiled as his beard sway itself. Jack look up to meet with Hiccup's eyes.

'I can stay? Like I can move into Berk?!' jack was happy and confuse, normally he would have been chased away by the folks of the town but this is the first time in forever he had been ask to stay after they found out the truth.

'Yes.. and I think Hiccup could use a body guard like you' Stoick added.

'What was it they called you again?' Valka asked.

'The Walking Winter...' Jack replied ' Mam'

_**Hello people! I hope you like this chapter and the story so far! I know it isn't great but I find it really enjoyable to be able to allow other people to see ideas. If you have any suggestions to make the story more interesting be sure to drop me a PM or review, let me know if you think a certain character from any fairy tale should appear or something! Ideas are always welcome!**_


End file.
